Pretty Piece of Flesh
by luxurykill
Summary: A series of hot one-shots rated very M for a reason. All fairly canon and all E/B.
1. Part 1

Pretty Piece of Flesh

**Disclaimer:** I have absolutely no rights to these characters.

**AN: ** I start a new job on Tuesday and I'm not sure I'll have much time to update for a while so I thought I'd go ahead and just post everything I've written. This particular story is by far my favorite, and the hottest, that I've written. It is smut-tastic, so be warned.

To give you some background, the following story takes place as though Bella didn't get knocked up on the honeymoon. They stayed for their entire trip, headed back to Forks and moved into their awesome cottage, just the two of them. Bella is still a lowly human with no strangely named half-vampire children in the picture. We good? Ok, moving on…

* * *

I crossed the room to look at myself again in the full-length mirror. The person looking back at me looked sexy enough, with a hint of clumsiness and waning self-confidence. So basically I looked exactly like me but clad in a dropped-waist dark midnight blue corset with a dark tan lace trim. The garter clips of the corset held up nude-colored stockings sheathed by matching midnight blue high heels. The coordinating dark tan triangle of fabric between my legs left little to the imagination. I turned to look at myself from every angle, trying my damnedest to breathe under the restrictive boning of the corset. Thank God these things fell out of style.

I turned around and looked at the back of myself over my shoulder. Alice had helped me lace up the intricate tan silk that ran up the back, a mortifying experience to say the least but being that she'd helped me make the purchase it's not as if it was a secret. As always, I couldn't take full credit for the ensemble, though for once the initial idea was mine. When I first expressed the thought to Alice, I blushed crimson red as I explained in detail my desire to give Edward a welcome home present he wouldn't forget by dressing in a modern version of the lingerie that would have enticed him at 17-years-old in 1918 Chicago. I was planning to scheme solo but then I realized I wasn't exactly sure what lingerie might have looked like in the early 1900s in Chicago, so I enlisted some eyewitness help. Or as close as I could get since Alice didn't exactly remember anything from her human life and thus couldn't really remember what the traditional lingerie may have been back then. When she solicited the help of Emmett behind my back I nearly died of embarrassment. Just knowing that he knew would have been bad enough without all the cat calls and whistles every time I walked into a room. It had worked out nicely, though, as Emmett was disturbingly fixated on women's lingerie and had scrounged up some old pornographic pictures from the era of his adolescence at a street fair in New York some years back.

Alice of course squealed with the delight at the prospect of dressing me up like an early 1900s starlet, complete with a popular hairstyle from the period. At my persistent begging she didn't hairspray me into oblivion and kept the number of pins to the absolute minimum, I knew full well that Edward preferred my hair down in the throes of passion.

And so here I stood, all dressed up and nowhere to go. Edward would be returning from a two day hunting trip he'd taken with Jasper (thank God Emmett hung back for once, the cat would have been out of the bag and around the block by the time Edward made it back) and would be home any second.

We'd been married for two months and four days, not that I was counting, and since our initial tryst the night of our wedding, things had gotten a lot easier. He was able to lose control without feeling like he was losing control, which was an odd, but incredibly important and satisfying balance. Our relationship was on a whole new level because of his newfound ability, so much so that I'd finally caved and agreed that perhaps we could wait another month or two before he changed me. I would start at Dartmouth and if I did absolutely wretched, he would change me, but I had to sincerely try before giving in. Given the choice between eternal damnation and failing out of an Ivy League school in under 30 days, I would choose eternal damnation time and time again; the humiliation of the latter was just too overwhelming to think about. But given the choice between living the life we'd created together and the myriad of unanswered questions that swirled between us about the change...well, the cowardly lion in me went with the former, at least for now.

I walked back across the room to sit on the bed, tried unsuccessfully and gave up, flopping like a fish onto my back. And of course just then the front door began to squeak open. I grabbed the bedpost and had to slide my body over to the side and then pull myself up to get into a standing position.

"Darling? I'm home but I'm going to oil this door before anything else happens. This squeaking is irksome," he called across the house. I heard him put his camping gear (for outward appearances only) in the closet in the hall. He doubled back and walked back out the door to the shed behind the house where he kept all the tools he used for repairing and rebuilding everything he broke while we were making love – the destruction he caused was seriously terrifying but it helped him focus his attention elsewhere and I'd emerged unscathed after every rendezvous since we'd returned from the honeymoon.

I watched him through our bedroom window, he had a look of deep concentration etched across his face as he dug around for a can of oil and then trudged back towards the front door.

"Now I'll never be able to hear if you're coming home to ravage me or not," I said as he went to work, trying to ready myself to be the most tempting seductress he'd ever laid eyes on. The fact that just last week he'd attacked me while I was wearing my rattiest oldest pair of sweats was not lost on me as I struggled to breathe in this ridiculously confining piece of incredibly sexy lingerie.

"I'm always coming home to ravage you," he called back. The door opened and closed a few times, no squeaking just a tender thud as it latched and unlatched. "Sweet mercy, finally some peace!" He'd recently moved from his former infatuation with pre-Socratic Greek philosophy to burying his head in "Do-It-Yourself Home Repair" guides. There were piles of them everywhere. "Just trying to give you the kingdom you deserve," he'd muttered when I gently chided him about being able to actually use the kitchen if he cut down on the amount of DIY books laying open on the counters. There was nothing I could say in response to that.

I sauntered to the door, pulling it ajar ever so slightly so that I could just make out his silhouette about to delve into the next project. "Are you going to come and give your wife a proper hello?" I asked with a hint of teasing in my voice. He stopped what he was doing, knowing exactly what that teasing tone of voice meant and went to the sink to clean his hands and, in a new post-hunt habit he'd formed, rinse his mouth out with water even going so far as to gulp it down followed by a disgusted groaning noise. I flicked the main lights in the bedroom off swiftly, leaving just the soft glow of the bedside lamp to illuminate me from behind. The sun was just settling behind the clouds painting the room in dark pinks and reds. As he came to walk down the hall towards our bedroom, I took a deep breath, mustered all of what little self-confidence I had, and swung the door open, leaning against the door frame, with one leg bent like I'd seen in Emmett's old pinups.

Edward stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't breathe, he didn't blink, and anyone looking in would think he was a piece of well-sculpted art the way he stood so still. His eyes wandered over my body and I didn't need to fake my self-confidence anymore. I couldn't help but smile wickedly.

After a time he raised his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat, leaving his hand there to stifle the word, "Damn," as he drank in the sight of me. "Where did that – I mean – Wow, Bella. Just – wow."

I took a step towards him with a hand outstretched towards him. I meant to take his hand and bring him in the bedroom but instead he grabbed my hand and kissed it reverently, looking profoundly into my eyes. "You are absolutely _striking,_" he breathed the word, his eyes sliding down my ensemble again. "You look like the first woman I ever _saw_," he pronounced the word to express its meaning and held my hand to his cheek as he closed his eyes for a beat, thinking. "My uncle took me to a penny arcade when I was 15; he'd decided it was time I learned what it meant to be a man. The girl in the filmstrip – I will never forget her. She wore something much like you're wearing right now and she danced. She swayed her hips suggestively in a way I'd never seen before. I haven't thought of that in years, I'm not sure I have thought of it once since I changed," he said, licking his lips. "I fantasized about her for the last remaining years of my human life." He stood staring at me; trying to remember that filmstrip I supposed and then shook his head. "Pardon me for saying so, love, but you look absolutely delectable." He took my hand and spun me once. "Can you just wear this for the rest of our lives?" he said as he pushed me against the wall, nuzzling my neck. I could feel he was already hard against my thigh.

"Charlie may have a heart attack when I go over to the house to watch baseball and it may cause a stir at the supermarket, but I'd be willing to do it if you guarantee that I'll always illicit this reaction from you," I purred in his ear. He chuckled deep in his throat, inhaling my scent. And abruptly he was kissing me and he was holding me so tight against his body that as he pushed me back towards our bedroom, my feet weren't even touching the ground. I wrapped my arms tight around his neck, my legs hoisted around his thighs as he kicked the door open and pushed me against the dresser. He pulled away from my lips for a millisecond so I could pull his t-shirt over his head and toss it on the floor. My hands explored his exposed skin, finding all of the spots that I knew made him weak in the knees and before long he'd shoved everything off the dresser, pushing me back as he crawled on top of me.

"No," I panted, pulling away from his kiss and pushing him up. He looked perturbed as I struggled to get back up, trying to catch my breath. "We've been through two dressers already. And besides," I said, standing in front of him and grabbing him by the belt to pull his body back against mine, "I'm not done with you yet," I said with a smile. He watched as I slowly inched his belt out of his pants; it must have been painfully slow to him. I pushed him on the bed and flicked on the old Gramophone he'd salvaged from an auction several years back. He'd told me it was the same his father had in the living room when he was a kid.

I had it set on a song by the Original Dixieland Jazz Band (one of Edward's favorites – the first jazz band ever recorded, he'd told me) and when the music started playing Edward all but jumped off the bed as my hips started to move. Luckily, he had remembered that girl in the penny arcade at least once before because he'd reiterated the story in detail to Emmett who planted the seed for me. My dance wasn't what would be considered remotely offensive by today's standards, but the effect it was having on Edward was unfathomable. He stared, jaw slack, eyes wide, panting heavily as I swayed back and forth in time with the music. I slid my hands up and down the corset, winking at him at intervals and looking at him over my shoulder when I turned around. Even if I'd had zero self-confidence, I would have gained all I needed by the look on his face. He was mesmerized, his eyes drinking in my movements. He sat on the edge of the bed, one hand gripping one of the bedposts. The bedpost heaved and broke in half in his hand, but he didn't even flinch, just kept gripping the limp piece of wood in his hand with his eyes fixed on me.

The old Gramophone began to skip, throwing off my movements and we were both momentarily pulled out of our trance – mine because I'd been enveloped in the music, his because he'd been transfixed on my body. I tripped over myself on the way to the old phonograph and tried to get the music to continue when I felt his cold breath wash over my right shoulder.

"Bella," he breathed into my ear. I'd never heard his voice so thick with arousal in my life and I smiled to myself and turned my head to look at him out of the corner of my eye. He was just standing there, inches from my body, running his hands as close to my arms and shoulders as possible without actually making contact. I reached my hand up and started removing the bobby pins from my hair and let it fall out across my back. He groaned audibly and buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply. He planted soft kisses across my back, his hands finally touching me now, his cold skin a welcome relief on my overheated flesh. I leaned back into him as he twisted his fingers with mine and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I could feel his arousal on my ass and I gyrated softly against him, his breath quickening in my ear. He flattened his hands against my stomach and aided my movements but then quickly halted, grabbing my waist and holding me firm, trying to regain the rhythm of his breathing.

"Damn baby, you are too fucking much," he grumbled kissing along my shoulder to my neck. If I weren't so turned on I would have blanched at his words; he was always so gentlemanly he barely cursed in front of me. But now the word was just another level of excitement, another reason that my pulse quickened and his fingers tracing circles on my abdomen made me moan in pleasure. "How do I get this thing off of you?" I turned in his arms and clasped my arms around his neck, kissing him severely on the lips. He gripped at me, his hands grabbing my ass and pulling me as close to him as possible. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he kissed me wildly, leaving my mouth to drop kisses down my neck and over the swells of flesh being pushed up by the corset. He stayed there for a while, me pulling and kneading his hair, rubbing my hands up and down his back, tracing patterns over his marble skin. He reclaimed my lips with a passion and a quickness that made my stomach jump into my throat. He pushed me up against the phonograph stand, pulling my legs around his waist, his lips still declaring war on mine and subconsciously he started grinding his pelvis into mine. The phonograph started playing and skipping as he continued his movements.

I broke away from his lips first, "Edward, Edward!" I growled, his lips were attacking my neck, down to my breasts, trying to free them from the tight confines of the corset. I grabbed his head and pulled him up to look at me. "You're dry humping me on the family heirloom," I said with a smirk and pushed him back, he was so far gone and overtaken with lust that he'd gone from a man of stone to a man of putty. Another two seconds of his movements on the Gramophone and we would have spent the rest of eternity looking for a replacement for his most prized possession.

He stood in front of me, still wearing the grey pants he'd gone hunting in, his hair going a zillion different ways, his eyes transfixed on me and his breath coming in short uneven spurts. He looked voracious, eyes a dark caramel, somewhere caught between thirsty for my blood and hungry for my body. I sauntered towards him, my hands running up my thighs, over the small triangle of tan fabric between my legs and to the garter and started to unclasp the garter's hold on my right stocking. A cold hand covered mine as he bent to his knees in front of me, locking his eyes with mine. I inhaled sharply as he took my leg in his hands, kissing my right knee, never breaking eye contact. He slid one hand down and removed my high heel, pulling my leg up to kiss my stockinged foot and dropping kisses over my ankle, up my shin and back to my knee. I felt every nerve in my body stand on end and I swallowed, not daring to look away from his unblinking stare. His hand slid up ahead of his mouth and grazed inches away from my most sensitive area and then back down, pushing my thigh up to unclasp the clip on the underside of my thigh, dropping a kiss there and making me shudder. He then kissed around the inside of my thigh and to the front, unclasping the front buckle with his teeth.

My head was spinning and I thought I was going to pass out. I could feel how wet I was in the thong I was wearing and I knew Edward could smell me. My breath was quick and shallow and I had to keep reminding myself to inhale, exhale, inhale and exhale. He pulled the stocking down obnoxiously slow, even for a human, kissing my flesh as he exposed it little by little. And then he kissed his way back up the same leg, rubbing it, kneading my flesh, coming closer every second to where I ached for him most. Never breaking his eye contact, he stopped a few inches from my body, looking up at me. I twisted my fingers through his hair and tried unsuccessfully to push his face towards the thin piece of silk covering me. Torturously slow he pushed his nose against me, my knees started wobbling but he wrapped his arms around my legs and kept me up. He inhaled deeply, something he did often since the second time we made love. At the time he was shocked he could enjoy any other scent more than he enjoyed the scent of my blood. But the scent of my arousal he said drove him even crazier.

His nose rubbed against my clit and I gasped, seeing stars behind my eyelids. I gripped his shoulders, his hair, anything within my reach. He exhaled deeply, sending a waft of sweet cool air over me and I would have sunk to the floor if he hadn't grabbed me and held me steady, still standing. Never breaking his gaze, he slowly slipped his tongue out of his mouth and ran it maddeningly slow over my clit through my panties. This time even he couldn't react fast enough as my knees gave way and I sunk to the floor in front of him. He smiled into me, causing me to gasp and writhe beneath him.

"Please!" I panted, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and trying to grind myself onto his face. He held a safe distance back and then without warning grabbed me by the hips and pushed my lower half back to the ground. He took his time removing my other stocking. Kissing me painstakingly slow from foot to thigh, unclasping the garter with his teeth again making my head spin out of control and a string of half-words spewed out of my mouth. I was writhing beneath him, even though he wasn't touching me at all. And then I felt cold fingers hook under my thong and start tugging it down. It didn't occur to me to lift my hips and help him along but it happened anyway as I was gyrating into the air, desperate for relief.

"Please don't forget to breathe," he said, his breath washing over my folds and referencing the first time he did this and the fact that I passed out for a good ten minutes. I grabbed his hair in my hands and pushed him towards me, shaking my head in response, trying to tell him I wouldn't forget but not able to vocalize it. Excruciatingly slow, he slithered his tongue past his teeth and dabbed the tip against my nub. My hips strained against his hands, I would have bucked clear up to the ceiling if he weren't holding me down. He stopped the teasing after that and slid his tongue from my hole to my clit and back again, making figure eights.

"Oh dear God, Edward!" I screamed, certain that the Cullen's would hear me clear across the forest. He stopped at my clit, wrapping his tongue around it and alternating between sucking on it and nibbling on it. My whole body was convulsing. This was the most intense foreplay we'd ever inflicted on each other and we were far from through. He slid his hand from my left hip and inserted two fingers inside of me, pumping quickly in and out. I screamed in pleasure as he licked my clit and pounded me with his fingers. I could feel that familiar ringing in my ears and I knew I was about to cum. Edward new it too and he twisted his fingers inside of me, hitting that spot he knew so well and sent me flying over into the abyss. "Holy shit!" I screamed, "Edward, that's it – don't – fuuuuuuuuuck!" I screamed, my body convulsing wildly. He lapped up all of my juices, licking his fingers, even licking his lips as he sat up on his heels to look down at me with a smirk. He always looked so proud when he got me off and I loved him for looking so smug. Once I'd caught my breath and my chest stopped heaving, I looked at him, still sitting there amused with himself. "You and that tongue of yours," I said shaking my head and running a hand through my damp hair.

Edward was next to me then, pressing his body against mine, I was still in a state of euphoria when he leaned close to my ear and asked, "How the fuck do I get this corset off of you? I want to just rip it off with my teeth but based on how right it's done by us tonight, I think we should keep it around." He planted kisses over my closed eyelids and swept my hair back from my face as I regained my composure.

"First you're going to have to find a way to get me back on my feet. I can't do it on my own in this thing and even if I could I'm still not sure I'm able to walk after that," I panted.

"Isn't that the ultimate goal for a man? To make love to his wife until she can't walk?" he said with a smirk.

"We haven't even gotten to that part," I moaned as he stood up and grabbed my hands to pull me back to my feet. I slumped against him and he propped me up against the remaining bedpost at the foot of the bed and came to stand behind me, inspecting the intricacies of the laced silk.

"There has to be some easy way to do this. I don't even see a knot or anything of the kind. Should I go get Alice?" He kept poking and prodding the delicate fabric.

"No!" I yelled. "Are you insane? She walks in, my face completely flushed, your hair sticking up in every direction, and the bedpost laying on the ground?"

"I don't know what to do here," he said shaking his head. I wondered if there was anything in any of his Do-It-Yourself books that covered corset removal.

"Just tear the damn thing off!" I groaned, needing to feel his cold flesh against my heated skin.

"Give me a moment. I know I can figure this out…" he trailed off, looking perplexed like I was the kitchen drain he'd fixed earlier in the week. I groaned again, the corset feeling exceedingly tight and I just wanted it off of me. "I think… wait, no…" he mumbled as he played with the back of the corset. Then I had a brilliant idea. I was fully back in my head now and I grabbed the bedpost in my hands, arching my back and I shoved my ass against the front of his pants. He instantly stopped what he was doing and froze against me. I wiggled around a bit and suddenly he was grinding into me again.

"Take your damn pants off already," I panted and pushed back into him, standing up straight so I could capture his lips in mine as he continued grinding himself into me, letting out stifled little moans. I reached my hand back between us and rubbed him in time with our rhythm, slowly unzipping his pants and pushing my hand into the front of his boxer-briefs. He threw his head back and howled my name at the feel of my warm hand gripping him. I turned around in his arms and unbuttoned his pants fully they dropped into a puddle around his ankles, his underwear following suit. I don't think he'd ever been this erect before – he seemed impossibly bigger than before and I bit back a smile as he pumped himself into my hand.

"I want…I need…" he groaned, grasping the air to my left until his hand found the other bedpost. His other hand found the top of my breasts, still pushed up in the corset and he mumbled a protest, wanting to be able to grab my breasts fully in his hands. He leaned his face against my neck, not slowing his rhythm; my hand pumping him furiously as his face started contorting and the sound of cracking wood began to fill my ears. His hand reach down the front of the corset, trying to free my boobs and then finally with a loud tearing sound, he ripped the fabric from my body in one swift movement and buried his face between them. I gasped at the sudden rush of cold air to my hot flesh and the sudden intake of air into my lungs, I had no idea I'd been so deprived of oxygen in it. With the confining garment finally torn from my body, I slowed my pumping and slid down his body, leaving a trail of kisses in my wake. His body was already trembling.

"Hold on to the bedpost, baby," I instructed as I slipped my lips around him. His hips bucked and he pushed himself to the back of my throat. He hadn't let me do this particular act yet as he was terrified his mind would go completely blank from it. He grabbed my hair, pulling gently but I could hear the bedpost taking the brunt of his beating. I grabbed the base of him firmly and sucked eagerly on what I could comfortably fit into my mouth. I reached my hand up to massage his balls and that was all it took. Pieces of wood rained down through the room as he came in my mouth. I swallowed every drop, licking him clean. He slumped against the foot of the bed, bedpost in hand, and his head drooping to the side like a drunkard. It was my turn to feel smug as I got off my knees and stood in front of him.

"Fuck," he breathed, trying to catch his breath. He looked me in the eye and shook his head, "Fuck," he said again trying to pull himself back together. His breathing started to level out and he looked at me, taking my hand in his. "You are absolutely astonishing. And you are allowed to go down on me anytime," he said with a smirk. "You – wow. I love you so much." I chuckled and leaned my forehead against his.

"That's just the blowjob talking, I'll bet you say that to all the girls," I chided. He smiled and pulled me hard against his body, kissing me deeply, his hands roaming over my back, my waist, cupping my ass, pulling me impossibly close to him. "Incidentally, I love you too. Even if you have now officially destroyed every piece of furniture in the house."

"I think we may have actually improved this one," he snorted. The bed was an awful antique, thrust upon us by my mother who desperately wanted to feel a part of our house warming even while in Florida. I smiled into his neck and kissed along his neck to his jaw up to his ear. "Nap time for the human?" I pulled back from him, my arms locked around his neck and gave him a look like he was batty.

"I know our foreplay was astronomical tonight but come on, a girl's still got needs you know," I ribbed him and he grabbed me, pushing me down on the bed and pressing the length of his body against mine. I squirmed beneath him, rubbing my knee against his already hard shaft. "How the hell did I happen to end up falling in love with the one guy with the eternal hard on."

"It's a slight trade off for your soul," he said somberly while nuzzling my neck. I swatted his butt and he let out a soft moan.

"Oh really, Mr. Cullen? You like to being spanked?" He shook his head and smiled into my neck as a swatted him again. This time his moan became more severe. "Oh we're going to be exploring _that_ further…" But before I had time to react, I was straddling him and he was pumping in and out of me. "Babe – please – a little warning…" I growled, falling in synch with him.

"Ah, God Bella!" he said, gripping my hip hard against him as we rocked together. He was sitting up with his back against the headboard, one hand gripping my hip, the other gripping the headboard, ready to splinter the other half of the bed. I slid up and down his shaft, taking him to the hilt and then sliding all the way back off and slamming back down on him. He kissed me hard, moaning my name against my lips.

"I'm gonna…" I croaked, slamming onto him over and over.

"Not yet baby, hold on a little longer."

"No…I'm gonna…turn around," I managed to yell and slowed our movements so I could slip off of him. He growled at the loss of warmth around him. "Patience, love," I cooed, turning around on his lap and guiding him back inside of me. "Oh, fuck!" I yelped at the new direction of penetration. We'd never been together in this position. The hand that had been on my hip moved around my body and grabbed my breasts brusquely. I held onto his knees for leverage and he pumped up to meet me thrust for thrust. "I'm not gonna last long…like this…" I panted, growling deeply after I said it. This angle gave him the perfect aim for the spot inside that made me lose my mind.

"Bella, I love you!" Edward screamed, I could tell he was nearing his end as well.

"I love you too, Edward," I managed to squeak out and I felt his other hand snake around my body and attack my clit. Edward was only holding on to me now, not the breakable wood furniture. I should have felt scared, apprehensive, but it added a whole new flood of pleasure and I rode him even harder. With the hand he'd used to roll my nipples, he pulled my head back to kiss him hard, as he moved forward to reach my lips, slipped further into my body in the process. "Ah yes, yes!" I screamed, breaking our kiss. I immediately reclaimed his lips with mine and put my hand up to play with his hair and pull his face closer.

"I'm close, Bella, I'm so close," he said, breaking away and leaning his forehead against my shoulder. He threw his head back then, taking one of his hands with him and the next thing I heard was the breaking of the headboard. That sent me over the edge. I started thrashing around on top of him, my hips bucking uncontrollably and my orgasm coming at me in intense waves of pleasure. I screamed but his lips reclaimed mine and muffled it. I felt his body tense beneath me as his fingers slowed their movement on my clit. I moved my hand down and massaged his balls between my legs as he came hard inside of me, screaming my name onto my lips. I slumped back against his chest but he gathered me up, sliding out of me, and pulled me to the opposite end of the bed to rest. "Splinters," he muttered with an embarrassed grin, throwing a glance back at the headboard, or what was once the headboard. He pulled me close to his body, his head resting on top of mine as he chest heaved up and down, trying to regain control.

"I think I'm going invest heavily in midnight blue corsets," I grinned into his chest, trying to steady my breathing.

"Branch out a little – red would be nice. Or black." I felt him squirm a little beneath me. "Any chance you're ready to go again?" he asked with a smirk as I felt him harden against my leg.

"I don't think I can sit up right now let alone hop back on top of you," I giggled and he placed a tender kiss on my forehead.

"Rest then, my Bella. We have to go shopping for a new bed in the morning," he whispered in my ear and I could hear him muttering to himself.

"What are you saying? I can't understand you," I said, my eyes slowly closing, beckoning me to sleep.

He grinned and shrugged, "The chant to get rid of my erection." I couldn't help but ask. "It's an evolving thing. Most of the time I try to think about Mr. Banner and your wretched gym teacher. That's like a bucket of cold water. Or Mike and Jessica going at it. Ugh," he said and shuddered.

"Try Emmett and Rosalie," I said with a snort. He tensed a little. "Oh don't tell me," I said looking up into his face. "Dude, you're family!" He put his hands up in front of him.

"Hey, you kept me waiting for over 80 years! And don't forget that I have to hear every dirty thought that crosses Emmett's mind. What am I supposed to do? I am a 17 year old male, you know," he protested. I swatted him and shook my head.

"Dirty _old _man!" I said poking him in the ribs. He grabbed my finger and placed it between his lips, sucking on it gently. "Oh what, is this what Emmett likes?" I said, pretending to be bored by the feeling of his tongue lapping at my skin as it sent shivers of desire down my spine.

"No, that's what it felt like when you went down on me," he said with a grin and slipped my finger back into his mouth. I moaned softly and kissed his cheek, down his jaw and nuzzled into his neck.

"Ok, stop thinking about Jess and Mike and start thinking about Alice and Jazz, I'm ready again," I said with a smirk and he rolled on top of me, tickling my sides and then leaning down to capture my lips with his softly. This time, we made love.


	2. Part 2

Pretty Piece of Flesh: Part à deux

**AN**: When I wrote part one, I had no intentions of writing another piece to this but tonight I decided to have my way with Edward and Bella Cullen. These are essentially both stand alone one shots but since they're in the same story line I think it best to keep them together. You don't necessarily have to read the first part to get this, but I would recommend it. Anyhoo, enjoy and review!

**Warning:** This is smutty smut-tastic! Be warned. There is anger and hot sex aplenty.

**Disclaimer**: I have absolutely no rights to these characters.

* * *

I bent over at the waist and flipped my wet hair into a towel, twisting it around to hold it there as I pulled the shower curtain back and walked out of the steamy warmth. My body was frozen the second I pulled the curtain back and I groaned, when was it going to be warm for good? The weather on these long spring days flicked back and forth too rapidly, some days would start off frigid but end warm or vice versa. I didn't bother shutting the bathroom door as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, spreading toothpaste along the bristles on my toothbrush. Edward was hunting with Alice and Jasper so I was completely alone until tomorrow morning. I missed Edward of course but days like this gave me time to catch up on the mundane human chores I refused to do when he was around. Like the laundry. I rolled my eyes thinking of the pile that awaited me back in our bedroom. What a waste of a perfectly nice day.

I leaned over the sink to spit out the foamy toothpaste and suddenly my world went dark. I wondered for a second if I'd passed out, but quickly realized I wouldn't have time to think that if I actually had passed out. Panic seized me then and I threw my toothbrush in the sink, my hands going immediately to my eyes to feel what was there and then suddenly I could see again. My eyes adjusted to the light quickly and I whipped my head around this way and that trying in vain to figure out why I'd gone momentarily blind. There was no sign of any disturbance and I shook my head looking at myself in the mirror again. I splashed water on my face, eager to calm my nerves and I felt something cold run along my spine. I spun around and saw nothing. What was happening to me? Was I finally losing my mind completely? I pulled the towel from around my hair and pulled it tightly around my body, covering myself as I walked tentatively from the bathroom.

"Hello?" I called down the silent hallway, looking both ways. There was no sound, no sign of an intruder. I could hear birds chirping happily outside but I didn't feel anymore at ease. Irrationally I was convinced there was someone in the small cottage with me but our home was so small there's no way I wouldn't be able to hear the person. I tiptoed to the living room, peeking around the corner and letting my eyes do a brief sweep of the room. Nothing. I skipped quickly around the corner and peeked around the wall into the kitchen. Nothing.

I felt no more at ease since I left the warmth of the shower and I tried to shakily take a deep breath, eager to calm my nerves to no avail. I tightened the towel around my body and peeked through the drapes covering the small window of the back door.

"Bella." I whipped my head around so fast that my head pounded and my vision blurred around the edges. I willed myself not to pass out. I knew I heard my name even though it was as light as a whisper on the wind. But there was no one to be seen, no trace of a human or mythical creature. I placed one hand over my heart and the other over my pounding head as I leaned up against the back door trying my damnedest not to black out at this moment. I finally heaved myself off the door and began trudging forward when I felt the soft fabric of the towel at my feet, it had somehow slipped from my body during my brief touch of hysteria. I bent over to pluck to from the ground, intent to pull it back around my body and go on with my investigation when I heard a deep groan from across the room. I snapped back up and my eyes landed on Edward sitting like a statue in the small living room, he sat easily in our high wing back chair, his legs splayed out in front of him in V shape, his hands rested lazily on the armrests.

I took me a full minute to realize that I wasn't imagining this, that Edward was sitting in our cramped living room, a thick air of lust hanging around him as he watched me self-consciously retrieve my towel from the ground and wrap it around my body. His lip quivered up in a smirk and the fury of his taunting hit me and I wheeled around the kitchen.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again, Edward Cullen!" I yelled, storming across the small living room and hovering over him. His smile widened and a grin spread across his perfect features. I was infuriated. "I thought you were the Volturi." His smile faltered for a second and he looked away briefly.

"Ok so maybe it wasn't that funny given the circumstances but you should have seen your face!" he said breaking into a smile and bringing a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter. I felt the urge to smack the grin off his face but I likely would have shattered my hand in the process.

"Why are you home anyway?" I asked with an irritated edge to my voice that was just as bad as smacking him. He recoiled instantly and his eyes hardened.

"This didn't really end up as I planned it," he said, gesturing between the two of us. "But when I got going I couldn't stop."

"What was your plan if not to scare the shit out of me?" I asked glaring down at him. He looked up at me through his lashes and grabbed my hand firmly in his as he apologized with his eyes. I exhaled deeply as he stood up and looked down at me.

"Well, there were several parts to the plan. The first part was my unexpected presence." He took a tentative step towards me, pulling me closer to his body in the process. "Sans freak out." He attempted a smile but my face remained hard so he dropped it and squeezed my hand, exploring the depths of my unease. "I wanted to surprise you, in a good way, not the mess that I ultimately made of the situation. Part two was to be my joining you in the shower and washing you." His body was pressed against mine now, his sweet breath cascading over my face as he spoke. I shivered slightly but not from his chilled touch. "And part three was my favorite part of the plan. I was to have my way with you," he growled as he buried his head in my neck, breathing deeply and licking the skin there. My knees immediately went weak and I could barely remember my own name let alone the reason I was supposed to be upset with him. "But I ruined it," he breathed, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, pulling me to stand on my tiptoes as he nuzzled my neck further, drinking in my scent.

"The best laid plans…" I mumbled, my hands snaking through his hair as he licked his way to my ear, dropping kisses on my sensitive skin, setting my entire body ablaze. He smiled against my skin.

"Leave it to you to quote Burns at a time like this." He pulled back from my neck and locked his eyes on mine before kissing me so lightly I barely felt his lips before he pulled back and held me at arm's length. "Can you forgive me for my foolishness, love?" He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and I nodded absently, his fingers trailed down my neck, over my shoulder and down my arm, clasping my hand in his.

I looked into his eyes, stretching the silence for what had to feel like a millennia to him before I answered with a huff. "Well I guess I can't stay upset with you forever, but just please, in the future, let me know we're playing beforehand." He nodded, his eyes illuminating with his smile and pulled me close to his chest, swaying softly. "What is this all about though, Edward? Why did you cut your trip short?" He stopped moving suddenly and went to sit back in the chair, pulling me down on his lap as he kissed my neck again. I moaned deep in my chest and turned to face him but his hands held my hips firmly in place.

"I just couldn't shake the thought of you in that corset," he growled against my skin, encircling my body with his strong arms.

I couldn't help but giggle at his admission and he pulled back to look at me. "Edward, that was two weeks ago."

"I know and it's been plaguing me since then. Every time I close my eyes I think of you swaying your hips to the music. I can barely function on any conceivable normal level anymore. Being away from you just made the memory so much more unbearable I had to come back immediately," he paused for a beat, his hand toying with edge of the towel that had managed to stay lodged beneath my arms. "And thank you properly." A jolt of electricity shook my entire body at his words and he crushed his lips to mine with the deep seeded groan that always made my body go limp with lust.

He was suddenly ravenous, his hands and lips were everywhere in an instant and before I could comprehend the feeling of his hand brushing across my breast, he would move and his hand would be caressing my knee, then my shoulder, then my back. His lips attacked me likewise and I couldn't make out distinct sensations he was moving so quickly. My head started spinning and I could feel moisture pool between my legs. He'd never enlisted his special skills against me in this way and it was beyond anything that could be considered reasonably erotic. I clasped my hand back to my forehead and Edward stopped moving immediately.

"No, don't stop," I managed to choke out and Edward laughed against my nipple that his lips had encircled. How long had he been there? When was my towel discarded? I couldn't bring myself to care for long.

Edward pulled away from my body, which he'd swiveled in his torment so I was now straddling him. He looked into my eyes for a long moment before speaking. "Two weeks ago, without fully comprehending what you were doing, you brought one of my deepest fantasies to life." He kissed my cheeks softly as I blushed and sat back with a grin. "And tonight I want to do the same for you." His eyes were that familiar lust-ridden dark caramel color that always made me go weak and I could feel my heat deepen. Edward must have felt it too as he shifted beneath me. "So tell me your fantasy," he rasped and pressed his lips to mine. My entire body flushed red and he smiled against my mouth.

He pulled back and sat back against the chair with an expectant smile. Suddenly my utter nudity caught up with me and I tried to reach for the towel but Edward was quick and he flicked it across the room in an instant. I folded my arms across my chest and pouted but he pulled my arms back and pinned them at my sides.

"Why would you ever cover your perfection?" he breathed into my ear and I nearly melted.

"It's just not very fair that I'm completely naked for the world to see and you're still fully clothed." He took my words as an invitation to rake his eyes up and down my nude form agonizingly slow and then nodded slightly, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Is this more fair now?" he asked with an arched eyebrow, his hands splayed across my hips.

"What about your pants?" I asked and he grinned and shook his head.

"My pants will come off after you tell me what you want me to do to you tonight. Tell me your fantasy, Bella." I opened my mouth to protest but he put a finger against my lips to silence me. "Do not tell me that you don't have one, I have heard you talk in your sleep, I know that you dream about me. Tell me." My damn subconscious was always giving away my secrets. "Channel that wild seductress in the earth-shattering corset and tell me. Or the pants stay on." His hands moved up my body and his thumbs circled my nipples, drawing lazy patterns on my skin. My breathing hitched and I buried my head in his neck as I purred. He stopped moving his hands and I whimpered against his skin.

"Please Edward," I begged. I couldn't tell him that what I fantasized about more than anything was him pounding in to me with reckless abandon. That I wanted him to drop the gentlemanly husband stuff and fuck me like a teenager. I had hoped my seduction two weeks ago would be the beginning of a new playful edge in our sex life, that he would take my actions as an invitation to be more innovative so we could explore each other more fully. But our sex had returned to the more guarded, premeditated sex it had been prior to that night. Much more measured, more careful. I absolutely adored every second we spent making love but that night had introduced me to so much more and I refused to go back.

"Please Edward, what?" he asked, pulling me roughly against his imprisoned dick. I gasped loudly at the feel of him there. He inhaled deeply and smiled. "Ah, I see," he growled, gently tugging my hair to bring my face within a centimeter of his. "You want me to fuck you senseless, is that it?" My entire body shook and for a second I thought I was having an orgasm without him even touching me. I groaned from deep in my chest and he held me so I couldn't move away from him, his face still nearly pressed against mine. "Tell me," he growled more forcefully. I whimpered again.

"Yes, please! Take me, fuck me!" I yelped, grinding my hips forcefully down on his. He grabbed my hips roughly and pushed me back so I was barely perched on his legs just above his knees. I opened my eyes, angered at the loss of our body contact and looked into his eyes. They were clouded with lust. And doubt.

He laughed deep in his throat as he searched my disappointed expression. "Don't be concerned, Bella. I will fuck you before this day is through." His eyes softened slightly as he searched my face. "But you promise me if it gets to be too much or if I say something so offensively off putting that you – "

"For fuck's sake Edward, shut up for once. I get it, you can crush me without realizing, you have super human strength, you have the biggest dick of any man in history, blah blah blah. You know I'll tell you if you hurt me, I think we're past that particular ground rule by now. Just fuck me." I couldn't believe the words had spilled from my lips until the room was silent with my heavy breathing. Edward was stunned for an instant and then he growled deep in his chest and heaved forward, throwing me on the ground and covering me with his body, careful as ever to rest his weight on his hands. He crushed his lips against mine, his tongue eagerly lapping at my tongue as I circled my arms around his head, my fingers going into his hair, tugging.

"Harder," he breathed and I tugged his hair harder. He groaned deeply and I heard a loud ripping sound. Before I could look around to see what happened, I felt his hard length against my thigh and I inhaled sharply at the sensation, wiggling beneath him. "Tell me what you want, Bella. I can't read your dirty little mind," he rasped as his tongue slid down my body and took one of my nipples between his lips. I squirmed beneath him.

"That – do that!" was my less-than-eloquent response. He flicked his tongue against my taut skin and I bucked my hips up against his abdomen. "Oh dear God, Edward," I moaned.

"More – tell me more. Speak." He was rubbing his dick along my thigh now, eager for the friction, his desire starting to overcome him.

My mind was completely clouded and I couldn't think of anything I wanted because I wanted everything too much. I wanted his hands, his lips, his cock, everything and everywhere at once. My mind made a snap decision. "Roll over," I commanded and he obeyed, pulling me with him so I was straddling him again, my pussy pressed against his abdomen. The muscles jerked beneath my stride and he inhaled sharply.

"Fuck, Bella," he groaned, his head digging into the rug, his eyes raking up and down my body. I smiled down at him, stretching my arms over my head and slid them down through my hair, down my neck and to my nipples.

I leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Let me _show_ you." I sat back upright, my fingers going back to my nipples as I pulled them, making them impossibly hard. Edward's eyes were fixed on my hands and I thrust my hips against his stomach. His breath caught in his throat again and his hands immediately left my body and clenched behind his head as he watched the view. Once I felt he was adequately tortured for his shenanigans earlier, I slowly snaked one hand down my body and rested it on his lower stomach between my center and his straining muscles. I stared into his eyes before bunching my hand up and gyrating my hips against my knuckles.

"Ahhh," I moaned at the sensation that pulsed through my clit and up and down my body. Edward licked his lips as I pressed against my hand again. "I'm so wet for you baby," I groaned. Edward nodded.

"I know, fuck Bella, I want to touch you." I shook my head and smiled seductively down to him, sliding a finger up my slit. I pulled my finger up his body and slid it between his lips. He sucked my finger into his mouth greedily. "You taste like heaven," he murmured and then I was on my back, his head was pressed between my thighs and he was lapping at me with such quick uneven licks that I couldn't tell when his tongue was on me and when it wasn't.

"Oh my God!" I screamed, my hands instantly threading in his hair and tugging on it hard, still obeying his request from earlier. I writhed beneath him as his tongue started darting in and out of my hole, fucking me with his perfect stony tongue. My entire body was convulsing as I gyrated onto his face, his nose pressing hard against my clit. "Fuck, please." Sentences or any intelligible language was out now. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, all I could do was feel. Feel the intensely pleasurable feeling of Edward's slick tongue circling around inside of me, his hair clenched in my fists as I pushed him further onto my body. Then the world went white and I tugged so hard at his hair it would have ripped it out at the roots if he were human. Edward just growled into my slit at the sensation and continued lapping at me as my hips jerked wildly with my orgasm.

What seemed like years later my body finally stopped convulsing and I looked at Edward through heavy eyes. He sat back on his heels, wedged between my legs as he breathed heavily raking his eyes up and down my body, his thick erection pressed against his stomach. My abdomen clenched with desire as I took him in, his hair in complete disarray.

"So good news and bad news," he said with a sheepish grin. I leaned up on my elbows to see him more clearly, my head finally rejoining my body. "I kind of ruined the rug." He leaned a little to one side so I could see the rug completely threadbare beneath him.

"And what's the bad news?" I asked with a lazy smirk. He chuckled deep in his chest and pulled the length of his body against mine, tracing a finger over my lips.

"That is exactly why I married you."

"Because we both detest Renee's taste in home décor? And here I thought it was my wicked wit and charming personality," I chided, running a finger down his chest. He squirmed beside me, his erection rubbing against my leg.

"All of the above, really," he murmured before bringing his lips down to mine. I pulled away before he could deepen the kiss.

"Wait, don't confuse me here with your dazzling nonsense. Isn't it still ladies' choice?" I asked with an arched eyebrow. Edward raised his in response and gripped my waist tightly.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Well I didn't technically _ask_ you to go down on me so that barely counts, not that I'm complaining of course." I stroked my chin for a moment, pretending to ponder the possibilities before speaking again. "On your feet, soldier." Edward groaned and was standing at attention before I could register he'd moved. I couldn't help but chuckle and he looked down at me with just his eyes, a smile playing in his golden irises. I shimmied up onto my knees in front of him, my face eye level with his throbbing member. I tentatively licked my lips and gripped the base of his dick in my hand firmly. Edward's eyes snapped down to me.

"Hold on, I need to be able to break something," he said, his eyes darting around the room. "I think we've taken care of everything Renee sent. How partial are you to couch?" He asked with a smirk. I looked at the couch and back to him and shook my head. "Ah fine. What then? I've destroyed everything and we've been too busy breaking other things that I haven't had time to fix the first things." I stood up in front of him looking around. "You didn't have to get up, I quite enjoyed the view of you down there." I giggled and pushed his chest lightly as he encircled me with his arms. I rested my head there for a second and looked out the window and landed on the tree just down the path that was horribly in the way for visitors.

"Come with me," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door. I pushed his back up against the tree and kneeled before him, my knees resting on his feet. The cool air of the gray afternoon made me shiver and my nipples hardened at the sensation.

"Uh Bella, I don't think you want to be in that position when I come and uproot a tree that's been here since before Forks," he said looking down at me. I responded by gripping the base of his thick dick and pumping softly. His breath caught in his throat and his hesitation was immediately silenced. His eyes locked on mine, waiting for my next move and his hands splayed across the thick trunk of the tree behind him. I smiled up at him before pulling my head up to place a soft kiss at the tip of his cock. His hips bucked and he moaned deep in his chest.

"Rub me harder," he growled and my hand squeezed him harder as I placed another kiss at his tip before snaking my tongue out and lapping at the pre-cum that collected there. Edward groaned and the sound reverberated around the trees making it sound as though he was all around me. I would die to hear that sound again and I pushed him further into my mouth. Bark was already falling from the tree behind him. "Fuck," he breathed as I took more of him into my mouth. I looked up at him through my lashes and his eyes were locked intently on mine. I could only imagine how excruciatingly slow this must be for him but he was patient with me, his eyes pleading for me to continue. I obliged and pushed him farther into my mouth before pulling him all the way out with a loud pop. His hips jerked forward at the loss of contact and I immediately dove back in, gripping him tighter this time and shoving as much of him as I could into my mouth. My tongue snaked along the underside of his cock as I slipped him in and out of my mouth at fever pitch. "Jesus, Bella, you feel amazing. So warm," he groaned, restraining himself from shoving himself further in my mouth. I sucked and nipped at him with wild abandon, all caution thrown to the wind. The sounds of his moans and purrs were enough to make my body begin to quake. I heard the familiar sound of splintering wood and shards of bark rained down around us, though he was careful not to let it touch me. I pumped him into my mouth harder and snaked my other hand to trace circles along his balls. He jerked his hips, pushing my face out of the way with his hand just in the nick of time. I regained my position immediately as I caressed him and swirled my tongue up and down his length. "Fuuuck," he groaned, his voice bellowing on all sides of me as the tree heaved behind him. The feel of his thick shaft pushed in my mouth coupled with his moans and the beating that the tree was taking was pushing me closer to an orgasm without his hands anywhere near me. I couldn't believe it, I was so fucking turned on I was going to come without any assistance whatsoever. "I'm gonna come, baby. You _pant_ need _pant_ to _pant _move!" he yelped as his hips jerked forward hard, his dick slipping further into my mouth and my body convulsed as the tree took the final beating and snapped, falling behind him. I quivered as my orgasm took me and I kept pumping and sucking him feverishly until he shot himself right down my throat. I pulled back, my breath hitched as I put a hand to my head to stop the world from spinning.

Edward stood perfectly still, his eyes screwed tightly shut. I stood up in front of him and stood on his feet to reach up to kiss him softly on his full perfect pouted lips. "I came without you touching me at all," I giggled into his chest. His arms enveloped me then and he carried me back into the house. He placed me on the couch and walked to the kitchen, resting his hands on the counter, his back facing me. I turned around and looked at him. "Edward, are you okay?" I asked as tenderly as I could. I left the couch and walked towards him, my hand resting on his back tentatively.

"Are _you_ okay?" he asked through gritted teeth, his eyes still screwed shut. I looked over myself briefly, knowing exactly what he meant.

"More than okay!" I said with exuberance. His eyes snapped open and he raked them along my body, looking for any small sign of injury.

"That was – I'm sorry – I shouldn't have…"

"Edward, I can't believe I'm going to have to say this for a second time today but please, I beg you, please just shut the fuck up. Drop it, I'm fine. You would know if I wasn't. Start fucking trusting both of us."

"You have _no_ idea, Bella," he said with a stern look in his eyes.

"I'm fairly certain you just uprooted a tree as you came in my mouth. I have some semblance of an idea, Edward," I snapped back. "You know what, forget it," I said in a huff and marched down the hall to our bedroom.

"Forget what?" he demanded from right behind me. I hadn't heard him following me until then and I stopped dead in my tracks, spinning around to face him.

"I am tired of this. Just change me so you can fuck me like a normal person. We've made a good run of keeping me human but it's over. I want you to change me right now," I challenged. Edward clenched his jaw and shook his head brusquely.

"I am not going to end your life to satiate my need for your body. We get along fine most of the time."

"_Most of the time!_ You mean that sad excuse for sex we had yesterday? Missionary, on the bed, you tearing through yet another pillow. Or what about the day before that? Oh wait, that was _the same fucking thing_! We're just putting off the inevitable anyway so you may as well just get it over with." I inclined my neck towards him and ran my hand along the skin there. Edward let out a deep animalistic growl, a completely new and terrifying sound and he attacked my neck with his lips, sucking hard on my flesh. I could feel his teeth pressing against me be he restrained himself and pushed me up against the wall, his hands cupping my ass as he ground his length into my abdomen.

"You said you wanted to be fucked," he groaned in my ear as he hoisted my legs up around his waist. "Be careful what you wish for," he said as he slammed himself in me fully. I screamed in ecstasy.

"FUCK!" I yelled as he slammed in me at breakneck speeds. I couldn't feel him pull out at all but I could feel him pump back in with more force than he ever allowed prior. My head slammed against the wall and the painting hanging beside us slid down the wall, the glass shattering near Edward's feet.

"You're so wet, I love being inside of you, fucking you," Edward muttered in my ear as his breathing quickened, his breath cascading over my face in quick bursts. He pulled one of my legs higher around him, resting my ankle beside his neck, sliding his length deeper inside of me then he ever allowed before. I couldn't bite back the intense growl that left my lips as he shoved himself into me. "When you come, I want you to say my name and I want you to thank me for making you come like this. Can you do that Bella?" he panted in my ear. I nodded my head quickly, my head spinning with the sensation of him pushing into me with such reckless abandon. His jaw was clenched tightly in concentration and the sweat from my body coated both of us. "Ah, fuck Bella," he moaned quietly. It was the single most erotic thing he'd uttered all night and I felt my body begin tightening around him.

"Edward, don't stop!" I yelped, clenching my legs around him. He held me firmly and slammed himself into me again and again, my head completely clouded with lust for this man. "Oh God!" I screamed as my body shuddered violently around him, my ankle tightening its grip around his neck. Edward continued slamming into me, not letting up as he prolonged my orgasm. He threw me on the ground then, still inside me, my leg still around his neck as he continued his assault.

"What _thrust_ did _thrust_ I _thrust_ tell_ thrust _you?" he gasped through gritted teeth, beckoning me closer to another orgasm. His body started to clench with his impending orgasm and the world spun around me as I rocketed towards another delicious end.

"Oh God, Edward, fuck!" I screamed, my body clenching wildly around him as he spilled himself into me.

"Ahh Bella!" he screamed in return, his dick twitching within me as he emptied himself. He rested his head at the crook of my neck, careful not to lay all of his weight on me as he fought to regain control of his breathing.

"Thank you for making me come," I murmured softly. He smiled into my skin, remembering his demand. My hand played idly with his disheveled hair. "I do want you to change me still." Edward stiffened and pulled his head up to look at me.

"I'm still inside of you, do you really want to pick that scab right now?" he asked, daring me with his eyes to say more.

"You had me at the first part but you lost me at scab," I said with a wince. He chuckled softly. "Fine, we won't talk about it at this precise moment but I am serious. I'm ready." He slid his hand down between us and extricated himself from my body, we both groaned at the loss of contact.

"Hey, I didn't break anything too terrifying this time. That's progress!" he said beaming as he looked around the cramped hallway. Aside from the shattered glass from the piece of artwork and a small indent on the wall where he'd placed his hand for support, everything was moderately intact.

"Excuse me if I don't throw you a party, I'm still mourning the loss of the tree out front," I said with a grin. He rolled his eyes and pulled me closer to his chest.

"Hey can I ask you question?" I nodded against him and I could feel his smile against the top of my head. "Do you really think I have the biggest dick of any man in history?" he asked, recalling what I'd said earlier with a smirk. I giggled and shoved his chest as I cuddled closer to him, my eyes drooping slowly.

* * *

Comments = Love


	3. Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground

**AN: **Hey hey! This is probably the most hardcore thing I've written (to the point that even I was blushing at points while I wrote it). You have been warned! It's not really part of the storyline for this collection of lemons but for organization's sake, I'm keeping them all together.

And as if that wasn't enough, I have another one that I'm working on that is just about finished! Hopefully by the end of the weekend you'll have another tasty treat to sink your teeth into.

**Disclaimer: **As always, I have no rights to these characters.

* * *

My hand snaked down the front of his shirt and I paused momentarily to rip the fabric that was tucked into his pants just to replace it with my hand. I gripped him hard and pumped him up and down.

He chuckled and shook his head as I worked him. Or attempted to. "Babe, that's not how it works. You can't coerce me into sleeping with you."

I ignored him and pumped his flaccid member harder, determined to get him worked up and away from the subject at hand. "Number one, I thought it was part of the unwritten marriage law that I should never have to coerce my husband into sleeping with me and number two, how is this possible?" I asked, the frustration meeting my eyes as I looked up at him. He just chuckled again and pulled my hand out of his pants, kissing my knuckles and placing my arm back down by my side. I let out an exasperated sigh and flopped down on the bed.

"All I'm asking is that we discuss one more time the merits of being Alice's matron of honor. She did it for you and you're upsetting her by not returning the favor," he said, sitting beside me on the bed.

"It's an absurd request! She and Jasper have been married twenty some odd times. Why do I have go through it?" I asked, slinging my forearm over my eyes.

"You're being unreasonably difficult, even for you." I shot up and glared at him.

"I am not being unreasonable," I scolded and reached my hand out to rub him through his pants again. He made a move to remove my hand again and I rubbed him harder. I still received no reaction other then his soft chuckle. "Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

He laughed and removed my hand again, placing it back in my lap. "I didn't think it wise to get into this when you were human because you may not have understood as thoroughly – " I opened my mouth to protest and say I could have handled it but he continued, " – but my body doesn't work like that. I'm not like a human; I don't just get hard whenever I think about a boob. If I was stuck being seventeen forever with normal male hormones and a normal state of arousal, I'd be walking around with an erection all the time."

I looked at him with a confused look on my face. "Oh so you're saying – wait, what are you saying?"

He smiled and took my hand. "Don't worry love, you arouse me like no other," he said, kissing my fingertips. "And we will get back to the main debate," his face was stern before he smiled again, "but basically, I have to decide to have an erection." My face must have twisted into an even more confused state because he failed to choke back the chuckle that fell from his lips. "Don't worry, I can clearly attend to my husbandly duties but my body works differently. You can fondle me all day and night but unless I choose to react, you're just wasting your time. So your attempt at distracting me from our conversation is inconclusive."

"I still don't get what you're saying to me, Edward. You _choose_ to get hard?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair realizing he was going to have to explain further, "When a human man becomes aroused there is a rush of blood to his groin, well technically his corpora cavernosa, which causes his erection. So you see there lies the problem. No blood," he said tapping his wrist. "So as I said, I have to choose to become aroused. No, that's not completely true. I have to choose to have a reaction to that arousal."

"Wait…so you're telling me that…I don't turn you on?" I was hurt. This knowledge was better left unsaid.

"Bella, be serious. I feel lust and desire. When you get out of the shower and you're dripping wet and you bend over to shake out your hair, my entire being lights on fire and every part of me hums with electricity. When you were human the ability to control my bodies' reactions was integral to my survival. There's absolutely no way I could have laid beside you all those nights, listening to you moan my name and writhe against my body if I didn't have that control. I wouldn't have been able to be around you when you got turned on by me or probably even kiss you. All I want to do when you turn me on, which by the way is every second of every day, is take you with abandon. But unfortunately that's not always appropriate. My lust for you is completely insatiable and that's why I said if I had human reactions to arousal in my constant state of being seventeen, you and I would never leave the house."

If I could blush I would look like a tomato but I still had some lingering questions, "What is the purpose of arousal for vampires then? We can't reproduce and, aside from the obvious exceptions, we rarely mate for life."

Edward nodded his head, obviously getting excited about debating this particular issue. "Carlisle and I have literally spent decades debating this topic. The most popular theory is that it is part of the seduction of one's prey. If I had come to your house that first day after we met at school with the intention of killing you, I may have tried to seduce you to get what I wanted. Granted, the theory has holes because why, with all of our other special predator skills, would it ever get to a point where we would need to employ this one last thing. We can kill humans fifty thousand different ways before we ever would need to resort to a formal sexual seduction. Carlisle maintains that it's possible that the incubus and succubus aren't as mythical as our kind tend to believe. He thinks that it's possible that our species has evolved past being able to procreate as a way to protect the human race. I fail to see the logic in that argument because if anything our evolution should be doing more to equip us to eradicate them, not turn us into docile, compassionate, vegetarian homebodies. Except where that life is chosen, of course," he said with a wink, wrapping his arm around my waist.

I smiled and leaned into him, "So when I snake my hand down your pants, you feel nothing."

"Of course I feel excited because it's you and your touch always excites me, but to physically get aroused, I have to chose to do so." I must have looked doubtful because Edward kissed my lips softly. "It's the same for females, you know. If you wanted to resist me, you could. The choice is much more subtle, however, because you're not displaying your sexual desires around for the world to see like men are. We wear our dicks on our sleeve, so to speak."

I couldn't help but laugh at his analogy. "So, the uh, seducing the prey theory, that would then include a reason why vampire men are so well endowed."

"First, I hope you haven't been doing field studies because I distinctly heard a 'men' in there and I really hope you're just making a hypothesis based on the one exceedingly enticing vampire penis you've been around," he said squeezing my sides. "But, your point is well served. Carlisle and I have never, um, compared but I have seen more then I ever wanted to see in the minds of the females of the house and no one really has much to complain about."

I snorted and nearly fell off the bed laughing, "I'm dying to know – who's the biggest?" Edward pushed me back on the bed in an instant and pulled the full length of his body up mine, pressing his now prominent erection against my lower abdomen.

"As if you have to ask," he said before dipping his head and pressing his lips to my neck. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

"Wait, I have more questions," I said as he snaked his tongue down my neck and to the top of my shirt. He mumbled a "what" into my skin and I tugged at his hair. "If you have to choose to get hard then do you inversely have to choose when to go soft?"

Edward stopped moving and locked his lustful eyes with mine. "Yes."

I gulped, "So technically…you don't ever have to…stop? Even after you…ejaculate?" The word seemed too clinical given our current state but 'cum' seemed too informal given our previous conversation. My breathing was heavy as I waited for his response.

"No." His words were final and he crushed his lips back to mine then and he let the full weight of his body lay across the left side of mine, our legs twisted around one another, my head swirling as my brain tried to process this revelation. My arms wound around his neck, pulling him impossibly close to me, our noses flattened against each other's cheeks as our tongues explored each other's mouths. I could literally kiss him like this for eternity and never have to break away. His hands slid up from my waist and cupped my breasts in his hands, pinching my nipples through the thin fabric of my t-shirt.

"Ungh," I broke away from his mouth and moaned. He didn't stop, his lips attacking my neck, running his tongue along the scar he'd placed there and kissed it tenderly.

"No teasing," I breathed against his lips and slid my hands down his body to free him from his jeans. He pressed himself against me harder as I wrapped my hand around him and pushed his jeans over his ass with the heels of my feet. He thrust into my hand; his need apparent as he continued to lavish me with the deepest, most exquisite kisses of my life. It never ceased to amaze me to think of all that he held back from me when I was human. Edward's tender touches had been replaced with a hard grasping need; he was fully able to let himself go in every manner of the word when we were together. And I could never completely wrap my infinite mind around my new abilities as a vampire. I could feel and hear and sense everything in the room around me, let it in and admire it, without ever having to remove my attention from my astoundingly sexy husband and the sickeningly erotic sounds that he emitted, the feeling of his body pressing into me. As a human during sex I had a one-track mind: get him off. But now it was so much more, my brain was so expanded I could probably solve world hunger as he thrust into me and I'd never miss a beat.

Edward was thrusting above me, my hands clasped around him as he continued attacking my mouth and neck with his kisses. "Fuck, Bella," he moaned into my neck as I squeezed him tighter. When I was human, I could bite and tug him as hard as possible and he would only beg for more but now I had to be more measured in my movements. "Stop, stop," he groaned, pushing my hands away from him and sitting up on his knees to pull his shirt over his head and twisted around to kick off his jeans. He sat still for a second looking down at me with a smirk on his face. I couldn't help but rake my eyes up and down his glorious naked form, his stiff cock jutting out proudly oozing with his venom, begging to be tasted. I sat up and placed both of my hands on his hips and pulled him towards my mouth, enveloping him fully before he had a chance to respond. His muscles clenched under my hands as he thrust forward into my mouth as I slid one hand down to massage his balls. He hissed, that delicious sound that meant he was getting close. His hands were tangled in my hair as he pushed his hips forward. "You're so fucking hot," he muttered as I looked up at him through my lashes, he reached down and played with my right breast as he continued thrusting, my name rolling off his tongue. This was arguably my favorite sexual act because of the way he always completely lost it and because it had been totally forbidden prior to my change, something that had upset me to no end at the time but was for the best in retrospect. One would need to be a little more durable to handle giving Edward a blowjob. He was wild, his hands pulling my head forcefully against his cock, the words tumbling from his gorgeous lips completely uncensored. "Fuck Bella, I'm going to cum," he growled and his body seized up as he shot his load down the back of my throat with a guttural snarl ripping through the otherwise silent room. He collapsed back onto his back and I followed him, my lips still wrapped tightly around him as I swallowed every drop of his delicious venom. His hands were softly playing with my hair as I sat back on my knees and looked down at him with a grin.

"Don't tell me you're tired now, Mr. I-don't-ever-have-to-stop," I said with a smirk. His chest was heaving up and down and his right arm was covering his eyes, his dick was still painfully erect. He peaked out from under his arm and reached a hand up to caress my cheek, collecting some of his cum with his thumb and bringing it to my lips. I sucked it off his thumb and he groaned.

"That was your best performance yet," he said going back to stroking my cheek lovingly. I smiled down at him and pulled my body up the length of his, lying between his legs, his dick pressed against my lower abdomen and my face pressed into his shoulder. His arms enveloped me immediately and I rested my chin on my hand to look into his eyes.

"You do realize you say that every time I go down on you, right?" I said with a smile as I placed a soft kiss on his shoulder. His arms pulled me tighter into him as I placed a trail of kisses up his shoulder and neck before getting to his lips. He chuckled into me. "You're so sickeningly gorgeous after you cum, it makes me want to cry with joy that I can do that to you," I said, pressing soft chaste kisses to his lips. His hands wrapped around my hair and pulled my lips hard against his, his tongue delving back into my mouth. His mouth moved hard and fast against mine, our passion burning in on the back of my tongue. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "One more question." He rolled his eyes and chuckled, his hands settling on my waist.

"I'm all ears, but I'm going to get you naked while you speak so try not to get too distracted." He placed another kiss on my lips, then snaked his hands up the back of my shirt, pulling it from between our bodies and throwing it on the floor.

"When I was human," I paused, losing my train of thought momentarily as his tongue slid down my neck causing my body to shudder. "God, Edward," I breathed. He smiled against my skin. "OK – when I was human and we made love you had normal human reactions. You – fuck," I yelped as he tore my bra off of me and immediately pinched my nipples hard between his fingers. He continued moving his hands down my body and cupped my ass, pulling me tight against his erection and hissing through his teeth at the rough fabric of my jeans rubbing against his swollen head. "You – are so deliciously distracting," I muttered, my lips finding his face and kissing him all over as he attempted pulling my jeans off. He pushed me onto my back and the jeans and my panties were on the floor within seconds.

He paused and looked down at me expectantly but I couldn't understand why. "You were saying…" he prompted and I shook my head. He looked thoroughly amused that he was able to make me lose my train of thought.

"When I was human, you made love to me like a human. You would cum and go flaccid and tuck me into your arm and let me sleep. I don't understand."

He chuckled and pressed his body to mine, his face inches from mine. "I did a lot of research before our wedding night. I didn't know how much you knew about how human men make love but I didn't want to do it wrong and startle you. The only way I knew that it was different was from Emmett's disgustingly vivid human memories in comparison to his constant fantasies about Rosalie."

I quirked an eyebrow, "Research?"

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his body, his dick now nestled in between my legs and it took all the restraint I could muster to not shift and take him inside of me. "It was far more innocent then you're imagining. I utilized the internet the way a normal seventeen year old might." An image of Edward in his old bedroom, the light from the laptop perched on his knees illuminating his face as he watched two people going at it hardcore on the screen flashed through my head and I wondered if he touched himself while he watched it. I shuddered at the thought having now seen him do that but never really thinking about whether or not he did it before we were together. I had to believe he had but the thought was insanely arousing. "What are you thinking?" he asked, nestling my neck with his nose.

Instead of responding verbally, I reached between us and grasped his dick in my hand and rubbed him furiously. His head immediately fell back and he cursed through his lips as I attacked the column of his neck. "Did you jerk off while you watched those videos?" I breathed against him. He chuckled, causing his Adam's apple to bobbed between my lips.

"I jerked off thinking about doing to you what the guy was doing to the girl in the video." Every part of my body tingled as I let that image run through my mind and I felt a new wave of moisture settle between my thighs. Edward sensed it immediately and he took my hand from around his cock and replaced it with his own and sat beside me. My eyes were trained on him as he slid his hand up and down himself. "Fuck, Bella," he moaned as he watched me open my legs toward him. I sat across from him, one leg on either side of his knees as he pumped himself. It felt so good to be so free with him, to know we could both express our sexual desires to each other and be completely free from judgment. I lived to satisfy him and vice versa.

I ran my tongue over my lips as I watched the show in front of me, Edward's head tilting back as he moaned and worked himself furiously. I couldn't help but touch myself as I watched him and I knew it would add to his pleasure. I slid one hand down between my legs and slid my fingers through the moisture that had collected. Edward's head snapped down and watched my fingers disappear inside of me and he snarled and pulled at himself harder. I used my thumb to circle my clit as I pumped my fingers in and out of myself. "When you…fuck…when you would drop me off at home and I knew I only had a few hours alone before…oh God…before you came back to lay with me while I slept…ungh…I would shower with the water almost freezing and I would touch myself, imagining it was you." Edward's other hand slid down between his legs and he cupped his balls as his other hand continued sliding up and down his shaft.

"Fuck, I didn't know," he breathed, his chest heaving up and down, his eyes squeezing shut as he undoubtedly imagined me doing that.

I kept pumping my fingers in and out of myself, the sound of my hand sliding through my moisture ringing in our ears. "I would use the shower head…mmm…on cold, the water shooting into me. I would imagine you fucking me and I would cum in seconds." His eyes snapped open a second and trained on my face. Without warning, his cock twitched in his hand and his venom shot out of the head of his dick, coating the junction between my thighs and spurring on my own orgasm as our juices mingled together on my fingers. My entire body spasmed and I cursed as I tightened around my own fingers, finding sweet release.

I heard a growl rip through Edward's chest and in an instant my fingers were pulled out of my body and replaced with his long tongue as he lapped at me, drinking our mingled juices and instantly bringing me to another orgasm. I clutched at his hair but he didn't let up. His tongue pushed in and out of me as his finger came up to swirl around my clit, his other hand reaching up to grasp my breast in his hand. He pressed his face fully against my pussy, my legs instinctively wrapped around his neck as he attacked my most sensitive area. My head thrashed against the bed as he moved his tongue up to my clit and nibbled on it, sliding three fingers into my hole. My hips bucked wildly against his face and he didn't stop. This was another thing Edward held out on me when I was human. I was convinced that if he has unleashed his true potential on me with his tongue when I was human it would have literally blown my mind. I was almost certain that even as a vampire I lost some brain cells every time he went down on me. I clutched his hair in my hands, more carefully then I'd been when I was human knowing I could actually rip it out of his head now if I wasn't tender. My legs shook violently around his neck but he continued his assault. I completely lost track of how many times I'd cum. I looked down at him, his eyes were locked on mine, staring at me as he pushed me over the edge one more time and my legs clamped around his head as my eyes rolled back into my head. My entire body was shaking as he finally sat up and licked his lips. I couldn't move, my legs hung open and my chest was heaving up and down. His fingers lightly traced patterns on my feet and ankles.

"A new record," he said softly and I attempted to lift my head to look at him to no avail. Soon after my change I quickly learned that while vampires didn't tire, there was a small sense of exhaustion that came only after the most intense of orgasms. It wasn't sleep, but there was a sense of suspended reality. My entire body was still quaking and Edward crawled up my body, his arms and legs on either side of me, his dick resting on my stomach. "Lucky number thirteen." He bent slightly and kissed my lips tenderly. I couldn't even muster the strength to ask him what he was talking about so I just looked him and cocked my head. He smirked and leaned into my ear. "You came thirteen times." Well fuck, no wonder I felt like my head was detached from my body.

"Mmm," I hummed, as I lay there open to the world. I could feel Edward's hungry eyes raking over my disheveled hair down to my ankles but I still couldn't move, my inner muscles twitching rhythmically.

"Did you really used to do that?" he ask softly and I looked at him through the slits in my eyes, still too overwhelmed with what had just occurred to give him my full attention. I couldn't even muster the strength to ask him what he meant. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my shoulder then pulled back and looked at my face. "With the showerhead…at your old house. Did you really…you know…and think of me?"

His coy questioning made him look impossibly seventeen and I couldn't help but giggle. "You just had your head between my legs for what feels like three days and you can't ask me if I masturbated thinking of you?" He laughed and hid his face in my neck, inhaling deeply.

"Forgive me love, even after all this time, all of our experiences, all of our candid conversations, I still have this obnoxious desire to be a gentleman with you. Sometimes anyway," he added with a smirk. I opened my eyes and smiled at him, bringing my hand around the back of his neck to cradle his head against my shoulder as I attempted the daunting task of smoothing down his unruly hair. "So…did you?"

I laughed again and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Of course I did, you didn't leave me much choice! I really would have spontaneously combusted if I hadn't."

Edward groaned and rubbed his dick against my thigh. "That's so fucking hot."

"Oh, that's _very_ gentlemanly of you," I teased, my finger running along the shell of his ear. He laughed and tilted his head against my hand, urging me to rub his hair again. I was happy to oblige.

"I'm sorry, love, but it is. If I had known that was happening there is no way I could have waited until after the wedding to be with you. Do you have any idea what it feels like for a vampire to have blue balls?"

"Well the good news is you can apparently just turn it on and off," I said more harshly than I had meant. Edward shifted his body so that he was leaning up on one elbow and he took my face in his hand, forcing me to look at him.

"You seriously think you don't turn me on? Are you kidding? If I didn't have the ability to force myself to go flaccid, I would walk around trying to hide my erection all day long." I chortled and he rubbed himself against my thigh again to try to drive his point home. "Think of it this way: human men supposedly think about sex every seven seconds – now multiply that to fit my over-expansive mind. Every seven seconds to a human man is roughly equivalent to, oh I don't know, a _nano_second in vampire time. So I'm basically thinking about you naked all day, everyday. When we're hunting, when we're reading, when you're talking to Esme, when you're gardening, when you're doing laundry, when we're playing Wii – all of the time." I mock rolled my eyes. Of course I believed that I turned him on, the last several hours were evidence of that. But, well, eternity is a long time and provoking Edward always led to an enjoyable outcome. "I will make you cum another thirteen times to prove it to you if I have to," he smiled against my neck. Of course he knew I was trying to rile him up. I loved this back and forth between the two of us and I knew he did as well.

I pushed his shoulder so he was lying beside me, no longer wrapped around me like the vines that climbed the sides of the cottage. Edward leaned up on his elbows as I straddled his legs. "Prove it," I muttered before taking his face in my hands and pushing my lips against his. He growled deep in his chest and sat up, wrapping his arms around my back and pulling our chests together. He slid his hands down and rested them on my hips before pulling me up and onto him. We both shuddered as he slid into me. "Fuck," I said into his neck. He pulled my face back so I was looking into his eyes.

"Do you feel that?" he said between gritted teeth as I slid up and down his length. "Do you feel what you do to me? God, what you do to me," he moaned and sat up straighter and opened his legs in a butterfly pose, pushing farther into me. I couldn't help the groan that escaped my slightly parted lips as he pushed himself in and out of me harder with each thrust of his hips. Not to be outdone, I met him thrust for thrust, sliding down on him as he pushed upwards. I threw my head back as his arm snaked around my back, holding me around the waist as his other hand tweaked my nipples.

"Harder, Edward. Please," I managed to squeak out as I rode him. He angled his hips and continued slamming into me.

"Fuck, I love when you're on top of me. So sexy," he growled and his lips found the scar he'd left on my neck and licked across the crescent shape. True to form my entire body quivered at the contact and I was shoved into my first orgasm. "Unghhh," Edward moaned as I contracted around him.

"Yes!" I screamed as he grabbed my hips forcefully and shoved me all the way down on his dick. His hands stopped any movement of our bodies and we sat there connected as I rode out my orgasm, my body shuddering around him. "Fuck," I muttered as his fingers tug deep into my resilient skin. I kissed his neck working my way back up to his lips and he started gyrating his hips again but refused to let me move. My sensitive clit rubbed hard against the base of his cock and I came again instantly. "Damn babe."

Edward smirked against my cheek as I slumped against him. He was always so cocky after I came so quickly. He always said he knew how to play my body better than he knew the piano. And he was something of an expert at the piano. "I'll never tire of feeling you cum around me. You get so wild, so out of control. So fucking beautiful," his hands were caressing my breasts, pushing them together and then letting them fall back into his hands. He licked his lips watching them bounce against his chest.

"Lay back, Edward," I said and took his hands in mine, pushing him down so his back was on the mattress. "I want you to promise me not to move until I say to, okay? Keep your hands to yourself at all costs, got it?" Edward licked his lips and pulled his arms above his head to grip the headboard as he nodded.

I rocked my hips against his slowly at first, just moving around slightly so he could feel how wet I was for him. I slid my hands up from his chest, over my knees, past the point where we were connected, over my stomach and finally resting on my breasts. Edward groaned and bucked his hips as I twisted my nipples in my hands. I could sense his fingers twitch with the need to touch me and I shot him a warning look before he had time to remove his hands from the headboard. I repositioned myself so that my feet were flat on the bed beside his hips, his cock still buried inside of me. I slid completely off of him, hovering over him with just the head of his dick inside of me before slamming myself back against him. "FUCK!" he yelped and jerked his entire body up towards me.

"No moving, love. No matter how amazing that just felt."

"Please, I just…" he breathed as I moved to hover over him again.

"You just what?" I asked, positioning his cock back at my entrance.

"Please fuck me, Bella. Please. No more teasing. I need you to fuck me." He was thrashing around beneath me now and I couldn't help but smile as I slammed myself back down upon him. This time I didn't pause. I grabbed onto his shoulders and slammed my hips against his over and over, the entire bed shifting beneath us. I stretched my body up so that my tits hung over his face as I rode him and he reached his head up to capture one of my nipples in his mouth tugging gently with his teeth. "Yes, God yes," he moaned as his hips rose tentatively off the bed to meet me. When he was comfortable with the fact that I wasn't going to stop of he moved, he jerked his hips rapidly below me and in an instant his hands were on my hips digging into me and shoving me harder around him. He grabbed my ass with one hand and smacked it hard at the same time his other hand grabbed my breast roughly and he savagely lapped at my nipple.

"You feel so good," I groaned and arched my back as the tension between my legs beckoned me towards yet another orgasm. I came hard and screaming and before I could process what had happened I was face down on the mattress and Edward was slamming into me from behind, his hand working my clit and his heavy panting in my ear.

"Cum for me one more time baby so I can prove to you how much I need you," he growled, slapping my ass hard and then rubbing it. I bit my lip as he continued slamming into me from behind and suddenly I was hurtling towards yet another orgasm.

"Together – mmm – fuck – cum with me Edward. Fuck! Now!" I screamed as Edward pinched my clit and released himself inside of me. My entire body quaked with the intensity of my orgasm and I heard every expletive imaginable spew from Edward's lips and fill the room.

Edward pulled out and pushed me forward so my face was against the pillows then lowered his face between my legs and lapped at me. I reached my hand between my legs and gathered some of our mixed juices and brought them to my lips, sucking my fingers clean.

"So much fucking better than blood," Edward groaned as he tongued me. I squealed when I came one more time around his tongue and he lapped us up before flipping me over and sliding back up my body to kiss me hard. Our mixed taste always gave him deep gratification and I loved that he was no longer bashful about taking what he wanted after we climaxed.

"Mmm…my entire body feels like a sparkler," I cooed into his ear. We lay completely wrapped around one another: my face in his neck, his face in my hair, my arms around his waist, his around my shoulders and back, our legs completely twined together.

"So back to this thing with Alice…" he said tentatively and I could feel him smile against my cheek. He wasn't playing fair.

* * *

**Reviews = Love :)**


	4. Edward

**A/N: **Admit it, you thought it was going to be another decade before I posted this promised story. Just so we're all clear, this is completely unrelated to the other stories under the heading "Pretty Piece of Flesh." These are all just random hot juicy lemons for you to drink up and enjoy on these hot summer days. This one is sizzling! Yummy old-fashioned Edward with some Victorian erotica. Yum-o!

And yes, these are real excerpts from a real Victorian erotic story called "The Kitchen Maids New Quarters." I've lost the name of the author but you can find the book of collected erotica here: .com/Masterpieces-Victorian-Erotica-Major-LaCaritilie/dp/0977431169/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1250134439&sr=8-1

**Disclaimer: **I have no rights to these characters (both "Twilight" and "The Kitchen Maids New Quarters") and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Edward," I said tentatively and then quickly shook my head and looked away back towards my book. Edward's lips twitched into a smile from across the room and eyed me expectantly. I pretended to keep reading until his stare became too much. "What?" I asked looking up.

"You said my name, darling. What's on your mind?" he asked with a wink.

I shook my head and forced my eyes back to the page in front of me. My eyes flicked back to him to see if he was still staring at me and his face was as intent as ever, his eyes bright with the delight of seeing me so on edge. I huffed and put the book down beside me, carefully angling the title away from Edward's prying eyes. "It's just…this book…that Esme lent me. It's…vexing." Edward tilted his head, trying to get a better look at the binding but I shoved a pillow over it. I'd removed the sleeve so it wouldn't obvious what I was reading and had been finding artful ways to hide the title from him for the last week.

Edward smirked that annoying smirk that meant he knew what was on my mind even without having access to my thoughts. "Tell me what you're reading and maybe I can help."

If I'd had the capacity, my face would have turned beet red. "I'm just reading boring old _Wuthering Heights _again," I said quickly and threw an arm over the pillow that was over the book.

Edward snorted and nodded, "Well I can imagine it would be vexing to read such a shallow tale repeatedly." He turned his attention back to the book on his lap and his eyes scanned the pages at an alarmingly quick rate that I had grown accustomed to. My eyes didn't leave him as I thought about the words on the pages in the book buried beneath the pillow beside me. Edward looked back up at me and smiled placing his book back in his lap. "Is there something more, love?" he asked with that same obnoxious glint in his eye and wry smile on his face.

"Fine, you win, I'm not reading _Wuthering Heights_!" I nearly screamed it in my rush to come clean. "I'm reading this collection of Victorian erotica that Esme thought may shed some light on our…intimacy, but all it's doing is driving me completely insane!" I pulled the book out from beneath the pillow and flung it to him. The look on his face flickered quickly as his hand shot out and caught my haphazard toss. He splayed the book over his knees and opened it after inspecting the cover.

"_The Kitchen Maids New Quarters_," he read the first title from the table of contents aloud and then flipped to the page, his eyes flickering quickly over the words and then he shut the book quickly and looked up at me. "Why are you reading you this?"

I couldn't read the look on his face. "I just thought it might help me to understand more of why even now after my change sometimes our sex life is more – " I searched for the best word that would spare his feelings but make my point, " – polite than I would prefer." My eyes went instantly to my translucent hands clasped together in my lap and I lowered my head, to terrified to meet his gaze.

Edward didn't say a word for the longest time and had he been human I would have been concerned he'd fallen asleep he was so quiet. I could feel his eyes boring into the top of my head and then I heard the pages of the book rustling again and then Edward read the following lines, "The first thing I grabbed was a pair of firm buttocks cheeks, which I drew back against me, at the same time thrusting my thumb into her moist cunt. She made no cry, but turning around and recognizing me, smiled as if flattered by my gallantry," the words rolled of his tongue as though he were made to read them and in a way he was. I would sound like an idiot reading those words aloud but Edward with his proper grammar from the Victorian age from which the words were written sounded natural. "What exactly do you find vexing about this? It's trash." He tossed the book back to the cushion beside me and picked his own book back up from his lap finding his page.

The casual way that he just tossed off my concern really got under my skin and I briefly considered lobbing the book back at him. "It's vexing because you've always blamed your reserved demeanor on the time and place you were raised and this," I said picking up the book and shaking it for emphasis, "is painting quite a different picture."

Edward dropped his own book back into his lap and rubbed his hands over his face. "What do you want me to say? Yes, of course sexuality existed when I was human and yes sometimes it was racy like your new little friend there," he said jabbing a finger in the direction of the book, "but I was seventeen. I had only seen three naked ladies before I was changed: the one in the penny arcade that I told you about, my cousin, and my mom's best friend. I never knew a woman's touch outside of one chaste kiss in school and one deeper embrace just before I fell ill. I knew things like that existed," he motioned to the book again, "I had a friend who would always have dirty pictures or stories – I think he stole them from his uncle – but it was never that enticing to me. My parents brought me up to be respectful and even back then I remember those pictures making me uncomfortable." He paused for a second, looking down at his lap before he laughed lightly and looked back up, "You should see if you can find any vintage erotic photographs on Google someday. You would laugh at how tame it was and if you knew how uncomfortable they truly made me back then, you would laugh even harder."

Silence engulfed us as Edward's mind flicked back through images of his faded human memories trying to assign a reason to his attitude towards sex that I would understand. "I understand, sweetie, I do," I said grabbing the book and within a nanosecond I sat beside his stretched out legs on the ottoman. "I just want us to find some sort of common ground. Yes, you were raised to be respectful and reverent towards women, but you also lived through the Jazz era and the swinging 60s. I can't imagine you being much of a hippie but the sexual revolution must have eeked it's way in to your subconscious, right?"

"No," he said firmly. "I've told you before, it takes a lot to change our demeanor in any substantial way. Yes, I observed the sexual revolution but it didn't change me. The only thing that has changed me in the last century and a half years is you," he cupped my cheek and looked deep into my eyes. "I wish I could find a way to satisfy you properly," he dropped his hand and looked out the window.

"Don't you dare go to that place, Edward Cullen," I said reaching forward and turning his head by his chin. His eyes settled back on me. "No self-loathing nonsense. OK so we've hit our first snag in our marriage, big deal. We can work this out and find a common ground somewhere I'm sure of it. You have to be willing to be a little more open sexually and I will try to be more understanding and not push you into things you're not comfortable with too quickly." Edward nodded his head slowly and he tried to pull his face out of my grip but I shook my head and held him firmly. "You satisfy my every need, Edward. You make me see stars when we make love. You make me feel like the sexiest most incredible woman on the planet when you hold me in your arms. But I was brought up on MTV and the Internet. I first saw porn online when I was eleven years old and we're not talking about Victorian erotica here," I said gesturing to the book on my lap. "I think if you try to keep an open mind you may really enjoy some of the things that I want to share with you. We have eternity together Edward and we're going to have to find ways to keep things interesting."

Edward sat statue still for a while, his eyes tracing over the smooth planes of my face. I squeezed his hand in mine and he took the book from my grasp, flipping the story open to the next page. "I pushed her into a chair and let her place my dick between her breasts," Edward swallowed and continued, "A most practical method: it disappeared among the fleshy folds of delectable hillocks. But it would have been better with a bit of lubrication. I told her so. She spat on my prick and squeezed it tightly between her boobies. On top the glans peeked out, and at the bottom my balls were hanging down," Edward caught my eye then looked quickly away. "That's pretty graphic," he mumbled and shifted in his seat.

Noticing his discomfort I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You have no idea what this is doing to me," I whispered in his ear and I could hear him inhale sharply. "Hearing these words roll off of your tongue. It's the definition of erotic." I kissed him again and leaned back to settle myself back on the ottoman.

Edward's eyes searched my face before he cleared his throat, swallowed heavily and went back to the book. "I began to rock back and forth, whispering sweet words to her and at the same time caressing her face or playing with the wisps of curls along her neck. A powerful discharge followed, which she watched attentively, for the position was as novel for her as it was for me." Edward looked back to me and the left corner of his mouth twitched into a slight smile. "This is probably boring to you," he said and moved to put the book down but I grabbed his hand before he could.

"Don't you dare stop reading, Edward," I breathed and he raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"How can a girl raised on Internet porn be aroused by _this_?" he asked incredulously.

"The same way a boy raised to be reverent towards women and not think about jizzing on her tits can," I said bluntly and eyed the bulge in the front of his pants. Edward coughed at my words and shifted under my gaze.

His eyes snapped back to the book and he flipped a couple of pages and continued, "I covered Marie with kisses until she was hot. I asked her to get up and had her walk about the room while I examined her lovely body from head to foot and from all sides, marveling at her beauty. Then I took her in my arms, and for a long time we stood there in a close embrace. I placed my hands on the cheeks of her behind and pulled her belly close to mine. She could feel the fullness of my prick, her love hair tickled my balls." He chuckled and shifted in his seat again. "Some of this is even outdated for me," he said with a wink. He refocused his attention to the book on his lap. "She was completely beside herself with desire," he read. "Sounds like someone I know," he threw in his own commentary and his lightened mood made me feel hopeful that I was somehow breaking through his barrier. He turned his eyes back to the book and continued, "I put my hand into her cunt, which was moist and distended. Her clitoris was very hard. We got into bed. I made her rise to her knees and hold her buttocks high. I experimented feverishly with her pothole. Her cunt, crowned by jet black hair, was half-opened, and after reveling in the sight of the red interior, I rubbed my glans against her lips. She enjoyed the stroking and seconded my movements. Softly I pushed it till it was all the way in, then drew out again, back and forth, until felt myself on the point of coming." Edward tossed the book across the room and grabbed my arm, pulling me on top of him.

"This is highly inappropriate behavior," I squealed in mock disbelief as Edward attacked my neck with his tongue and his hands roamed all over my body. I could feel his engorged dick against my thigh and I made a concerted effort to squirm as much as possible against him.

He pulled away from my neck and looked deep into my eyes with a smirk as if playing something through his mind and then his lips pulled back over his teeth in a wide grin and he leaned into my ear. "Fuck it," he said deeply and I couldn't suppress the growl that ripped through my chest as I instinctively ripped his shirt off of his body. He chuckled against my skin and returned the favor.

"Tell me what you want," I moaned as his hands worked to unclasp my bra and pull it from my body, his hands immediately going to play with my nipples in between his fingers. Edward was silent as he worked and I shifted my weight so I was straddling him. I jerked my hips once against his and he groaned, his lips pulling my left nipple between them and licking me. I threw my head back and moaned. Our initial overwhelming desire was evening off as we relaxed into each other and remembered that we had literally all night to draw this out. No sense in rushing. "Please," I breathed as I clasped the back of his neck and weaved my fingers into his hair. "Anything you want, Edward. You just have to ask for it and it's yours."

He groaned and sat back against the chair, his hands splayed across my clothed thighs and he breathed heavily as he watched their ascent up my body, over my waist and to the underside of my breasts using his thumbs to circle my nipples. His hands stayed where they were but his eyes traveled the rest of the way up to meet mine. "I want you," he said simply and directly but I felt a shiver run through me. The tenderness in his face was not lost on me. How I loved my doting old-fashioned husband.

"You have me, darling," I said softly, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss upon his lips before pulling back and inch or two. "But _how_ do you want me. Perhaps something from our reading piqued your interest?" Edward's eyes dropped back to my breasts and I knew what he wanted but I was determined to make him say it. The thought of his cock pressed between my breasts was almost too much to handle. We had never done it but I knew it would be incredibly enjoyable if he would just allow himself to take without giving. "Edward," I breathed and he trailed his eyes back to mine. I took his face in my hands and concentrated on shifting the shield out of the way so that he could glimpse the act in my head as I saw it and could feel the satisfaction I would gain from experiencing it with him.

"Bella," he moaned, his head lolling back to rest on the back of the chair. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his Adam's apple, pushing my hips hard against his.

_All you have to do is ask, _I thought and he swallowed hard. I quickly flipped through images of all of the times he gave without receiving and pleaded with him, _Please, I want to do this for you. _

Edward sighed and pulled his head back up, his hands instantly grabbing the back of my neck and crushing his lips to mine. "Please, Bella," he muttered, his lips still pressed against mine.

My shield had shifted back into place while my lips were properly distracted and I pushed it back out of the way momentarily. _All you have to do is ask._

"I'm not really sure what to call it," he said with his cheek pressed against mine.

"I think Emmett would call it titty-fucking." Edward gasped and pulled back from me searching my eyes. I just smiled and rolled my eyes pushing my lips back to his.

He shook his head against me and sighed, breaking away from my lips. "I'd…I'd…like to place my penis between your breasts, if that's all right with you," he said softly, his eyes searching the rest of the room. I grabbed his face and forced him to look me directly in the eye.

"Of course it's all right with me. Anything you want from me is yours, with or without asking." I stood and kicked the ottoman across the room and then turned back towards my feral-looking husband. I smirked at the dazed look on his face and finished disrobing in front of him. His eyes devoured my body as I stood before him completely nude. I reached out my hand to him to pull him to his feet and he took it, kissing the back of my hand softly before rising to his feet. I took my time pulling his jeans and shoes off of him. Edward never wore underwear anymore. As soon as his cock sprang free my hands were on him, stroking him from base to tip. Edward's head rolled back and a moan escaped his perfect lips. When his eyes returned to mine I smiled at him and he returned the gesture and then I took his hand and had him follow me back to he chair. I sat down with my chest heaved out and he took a deep breath looking down at me.

Edward's hand reached out and stroked the side of my face before moving his hand down to cup my breast. I opened my mind to him again and let him feel all of the love and acceptance I had for him and he smiled and looked away briefly. "Thank you," he said softly. I nodded and snapped the shield back into place, taking his hands so he was hovering over me, his beautiful manhood resting against my chest. "Dear God," he moaned as he looked down at himself on me. I licked my lips looking at him and then pushed my breasts around him. He groaned and jerked his hips instantly. I nearly purred watching him bury himself in my chest. "It would be better with a bit of lubrication," he quoted the text and I tore my eyes away from his dick and looked up at him with a smile. He chuckled above me as I shook my head. I spit between my breasts and he moved again, the head of his dick pushing between my tits. "Fuck this feels good," he moaned against me. I leaned forward and kissed his stomach, rubbing my tongue along the defined ridges of his abdomen. His hips jerked at the sensation and he quickly ascended into pumping his hips at vampire speed.

"You look so sexy coming undone like this," I breathed against his stomach and he growled deep in his chest. I looked up at his face and it was twisted in ecstasy, his eyes screwed shut as he just felt the sensations. I pressed my breasts tighter around him and he lost his rhythm and opened his eyes to look down at me.

"Mmmm, yes," he groaned. I pressed my forehead against his stomach so I was looking down at his manhood again and realized that when he thrust up the head of his dick was just an inch or two away from me. I strained my neck and the next time he came up I angled my mouth so he slipped in between my lips. "Fuck, Bella!" he roared and I caught his dick again on the next thrust and the next. On his final thrust his entire body seized up and his balls tightened against my chest and he shot streams of his delectable venom into my mouth, down my neck and over my tits. I nearly came seeing him like that, so completely overtaken with lust and desire.

Edward continued hovering over me without moving for a good few minutes until I was sure he was through and I let go of my breasts. He slowly slid down my body and pressed his tongue hard into my mouth, his entire body wrapped around the length of mine and he immediately buried his fingers inside of me. I came within seconds, my head spinning. "That was so hot," I groaned when he pulled his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean, his body still quaking against mine.

He smiled at me and kissed my neck but jerked his head back and took stock of my torso. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize that I was…on you…I should have warned you so you could move." I laughed and pulled his face back to mine.

"That was one of the hottest parts. You are encouraged to do that more in the future."

"I never know what to expect from you," he said shaking his head before kissing me again.

"Admit to me that you think it's hot that you marked me like this," I said as I held his face in my hands.

His eyes attempted to look away from me but I kept his face steady. His body relaxed against mine when he found whatever it he was looking for in my expression. "It's probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life," he admitted and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. He pulled away and smiled at my exuberance. "Now it's your turn, darling. What do you want me to do for you?" he asked in between dropping kisses along my face and down my neck. He reached for his discarded shirt from the floor beside us and attempted to clean himself off of my chest. Always a gentleman.

I moaned as he sucked one nipple into his mouth and his hand slid back between my legs, drawing lazy circles around my clit. "Use your mouth on me," I managed to squeak out and I could feel him smile against my breast.

"Say it like you usually say it," he demanded and looked up at me with a smirk.

I had attempted some amount of propriety for his sake and here he was asking me to verbalize my needs in the normally crass way he had grown accustomed to. "Fuck me with your tongue, Edward," I managed and without a beat he plunged his face in between my legs and his tongue in between my folds. His hands grabbed my legs roughly and spread my knees over the arms of chair, exposing me fully to him. He licked the length of my slit before swirling the tip of his tongue around my clit and winding his way back to where he started.

My eyes snapped shut as I tugged at his hair and his forceful grip kept my legs wrenched opened. Edward may have been reserved when it came to talking about sex and taking what he wanted but he was not reserved when it came to this. From the first time he ever went down on me he was hooked and while he claimed it was because it gave him an opportunity to worship my body properly, I knew it also brought him immense pleasure. He hummed against my slippery skin and my head thrashed from side to side on the back of the chair.

"Yes, please, fuck!" I screamed as he shoved his tongue in and out of my wet hole rhythmically. I snapped my hands back to the armrests and within seconds they were torn from their position on the chair. Edward smirked against my pussy and I was done. My entire being felt like it was being ripped away into a million tiny different pieces, each piece scattering haphazardly around the room with Edward eagerly trying to lap them all up. The euphoria seemed endless and I screwed my eyes shut willing myself to drown in it, let it consume me, as my body quaked and Edward tenderly kissed the insides of my knees as he stood.

I looked at him through the slits in my eyes and licked my lips. Edward was looking down at me, his fingers running over his lips as he collected the remnants of my essence and snaked his tongue out to collect the moisture left behind. From my seat I was eye level with his dick and I couldn't help licking my lips again. Edward threw his body down over mine before I could move to touch him and the chair legs finally gave out and he quickly rolled us so his back crashed into the floor and I fell on top of him.

"Well that was just a matter of time," I said with a grin and he smiled at me. He angled his face so he could smother my neck with his kisses and I giggled causing my pussy to rub against him in the most erotic of ways.

"I need to be inside of you," he breathed into my neck and I pulled back so I was straddling him sitting straight up. His hands rested on my thighs.

"Say it like you mean it," I said and he groaned and attempted to move my hips so he could slide into me. I resisted him and grabbed his hands, pinning them down at his sides. "Don't be so careless as to forget you can't overpower me anymore," I said leaning down and brushing my breasts across his chest, my lips softly caressing his as I spoke. I sat back up and smiled as he squirmed beneath me trying desperately to find the friction he so deeply desired. "Trust me Edward, the most offensive thing in your mind will never compare to the dirtiest thoughts in mine." I shifted my shield briefly and gave him a glimpse of what I meant and he gasped, his arms straining against mine. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jesus Bella, you really think about that?" he finally uttered after he gave up trying to get out of my vice grip.

I leaned over him again, releasing his arms and moving my hands to the sides of his face. His dick was now pressed between my pussy and his lower abdomen. I rocked my hips as I spoke and he moaned softly. "I fantasize about fucking you every which way. I fantasize about reinventing the art of making love with you. I fantasize about you dominating me, about me dominating you. I fantasize about having you in my mouth, in my ass, in my pussy. I fantasize about being inside of you, too." He gulped at this and I smiled, running a finger down the side of his face. "One of my running trains of thought is fantasizing about you. I need you to tell me how you want me right now. No proper etiquette. No fear of being judged. No holding back."

The room was thick with silence for a beat as I begged him with my eyes. I'd just spilled all (well, most) of my fantasies to him and I needed him to reciprocate. His eyes searched mine and then he leaned forward and captured my lips in his. "I want to bend you over and fuck you senseless. I want you to beg me to let you cum and I want you to thank me afterwards."

I purred against his neck and licked his skin. "So do it," I said and without warning I was bent over the remnants of the chair we'd destroyed, my legs opened behind me and I could feel Edward's entire body pressed against my back. I could feel him grasp himself and slide the head of his cock against my pussy. My entire body hummed in anticipation of his next move. He grabbed my hair and pulled my lips to his before burying his dick deep within me. I broke away from his scorching kiss to scream out my delight and I could feel him smile against my shoulder.

"Do you like that?" he grunted as he slammed into me over and over relentlessly. I couldn't form a coherent thought let alone a coherent sentence so I just growled and was greeted by the sound of him chuckling behind me. His hands gripped my hips so tight I knew that he would have dislocated my entire pelvis if I were any less durable. "Bella you feel so fucking good like this," he moaned and I couldn't help the yelp that escaped my lips.

"Mmm please Edward," I said, remembering his previous instructions. He groaned and rested his head against my back as he continued to slam himself into me. I felt his hand leave my waist. I expected to feel it snake around my body to my breast or my clit but instead his hand came down on my ass and spanked me. Hard. I screamed at the unexpected blow and I felt Edward on the verge of apologizing but I shook my head, "No, that was good. Fuck that was so good," I managed to huff out in between thrusts. His hand came down to my other cheek and I screamed again.

"It feels so fucking good," he moaned as he did it again. "Beg me, Bella. Come on."

"Please fuck me Edward. Please let me cum. Please. I'm so fucking wet and horny all for you. Please fuck me harder," I managed and he hissed through his teeth and somehow managed to move his hips even more quickly, his cock hitting places I never even knew existed inside of me. "Oh fuck yes," I moaned and his hand did follow the path I expected this time, his fingers finding my clit and pinching it hard. "Oh God!" I yelled as I came violently and unexpectedly around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I moaned as I rode out my orgasm.

Edward continued thrusting into me and with one more hard swat on my ass, his entire body seized up and he shot his hot venom deep inside of me. His hands moved to rub my ass as his torso slumped against my back. "Fuck," he breathed against my skin and I reached a trembling hand back to twine his fingers with mine. "That was incredible," he said and I squeezed his fingers, completely unable to think again. He slid out of me and then carried me to the sofa, tucking my trembling body into his. We were silent for a while – it could have been days for all I knew – as our bodies continued to tingle. "Thank you," he said against my cheek and I couldn't help but smile.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one thanking you?" I pulled back from his embrace and smiled. He tightened his arms around me.

"I'm so in love with you," he breathed against my temple. My sweet, adorable, gentleman of a husband was back.

"I'd hope so. I don't let just any guy off the street spank me, you know." I poked him in the side and he chuckled. "Hey look at you laughing at a sex joke. I fear the apocalypse."

"Let it come. We'll still be here together," he said against my lips and I sank into his embrace.

* * *

I'll wait while you get a hanky to wipe the sweat from your brow. Yow-za!

I get really nerdily excited when I get the emails that someone left a review or added one of my stories to their favorites or added me as one of their favorite authors. Even if you don't do any of that, thanks for reading this, it's really a lot of fun and I'm jazzed that you guys seem to dig it. So, thank you! And please review so I get more of those emails and get even more nerdily excited :)

**Reviews = Love **


	5. The Second First Time

**The Second First Time**

**

* * *

**

What a wicked turn of events. What a sick laugh someone somewhere must be having at my expense. Six months! Six months had passed since the last time Edward and I made love and irony of ironies, this was definitely not his choice; it was mine. Never in a million years did I think I would ever have occasion to ward off his advances but my transformation and the days, weeks and months following had been brutal. My change took four days instead of the expected three; my bloodlust had taken almost three months to quell itself to a point of tolerance; I'd been completely beyond reason for the first two and a half months. In the deep recesses of my mind I knew what I was doing was wrong – attacking Edward for hunting to close to me, growling at Alice for trying to help, even snapping my teeth at Carlisle – but I couldn't stop my actions. I was moving and speaking before rationale could fight its way to the forefront of my mind.

After those first three months I started to learn how to think again, to focus on the needs of my husband, of my family, and not just the feral needs of an insane monster. But there were needs that I wasn't fulfilling for Edward. To his credit, he didn't bring it up until the fourth month passed.

"It's our anniversary," he said quietly as we sat beside each other on the couch. I was staring at the wall, trying the breathing exercise Carlisle had suggested, doing everything in my power to master my newly expanded mind. I blinked once and turned my head to look at Edward. He'd told me that sometimes I looked at him like I didn't know who he was and it terrified him, judging by the look on his face, this was one of those times.

I took a deep cleansing breath and exhaled through my nose before I spoke, "Happy Anniversary." I concentrated on softening my expression and forced my cheeks to smile. These were the frustrating moments. I knew how I was supposed to react, and how I wanted to react, but it was hard to focus on that with so many other things swirling around in my head. He had long since mastered his own mind and could fully devote his thoughts to me, to our love, to our life, but I wasn't there. I wanted to be and I could acknowledge that and view it, but it was almost like I was visiting a museum in my own mind. Everything I loved was behind glass; I couldn't find a way to break all the way through.

Edward exhaled and returned my smile. I must have displayed the correct emotion, I would have to catalog my facial expression and recall it whenever the time required. "I love you," he grinned and leaned toward me. I blinked, my mind skipping over several thoughts at once and finally understood that he wanted to kiss me. We hadn't kissed since before my transformation. I didn't know what to do, panic started to rise up in me and I felt a growl start in my chest as he inched closer to me, my immediate response giving way to an overwhelming sense of self-preservation. He was in my space, he was the only predator whose skills matched my own, he wanted to do me harm, he was on the attack. Edward's smile faded and he pulled back and leaned back into the couch, sighing heavily. "Are we ever going to talk about this?" he asked, his eyes on the ceiling.

I stared at the wall again, focusing on my breathing, willing myself to calm down and think rationally, to look at Edward and realize his true motives. I swiveled my body around and folded my legs on the couch, looking right at him. "Look at me Edward," I said softly. He turned his head slowly and I searched his eyes, flickering back and forth between those golden depths I knew so well. I smiled without trying and Edward smiled back.

"There you are," he said with a grin. These moments were coming more frequently now than they had. His fingers twitched to touch me but he kept his hand on his leg.

I kept our eye contact as I spoke, "I know this is extremely difficult for you and these last four months have not been kind. I know I'm not fair to you and I know I'm difficult but I'm trying. I'm fighting so hard to come back to you like you deserve. I miss you, I miss touching you, I miss laughing with you, I miss being with you." He inhaled and reached his hand toward me. I controlled my reactions fully and touched my fingers to his and instantly that intensity was there, that spark that always reminded me of why this was worth it, why it was important for me to come back.

"Please don't apologize. Sometimes I selfishly forget how difficult this must be for you. I miss you too, but I will wait as long as it takes." He twisted his fingers with mine and I broke my eyes from his to look at our skin melted together, no longer fire and ice. We sat in silence for a few minutes and then he chuckled to himself and I snapped my eyes to his, searching for the humor. "This is the most physical contact we've had since your change."

I looked down at our hands again and shook my head, "I guess I've not been tending to my wifely duties," I said softly.

"I didn't mean that," he said instantly. "I didn't mean to imply…" but he trailed off without finishing his sentence. I knew him well enough to know he couldn't refute that his statement had had several meanings.

I shook my head and locked eyes with him again, "No, Edward, it's fine. I know what you meant. I can't thank you enough for being so patient with me. Someday soon I'll be back to Bella but right now I just…" I trailed off and he nodded, smoothing his thumb over the back of my hand.

"And when you do come back, I'll still be here." His face lit up with his smile and I couldn't help grinning back at him and squeezing his hand in mine. His smile faltered and I instantly dropped his hand. "No!" he nearly yelled. "It was just a little tight, but it was fine. Please," he ran his hand along ridges of my fist but I shook my head and looked down at my lap.

"I have a meeting with Carlisle and Emmett to work on controlling my strength this afternoon. We can try holding hands again after that." My words were final and I could feel the tight winding of control recoiling and I could feel the distance between me and my husband become greater again. Edward must have sensed it as well because he promptly returned to his book.

That afternoon I held hands with my husband for an entire hour without hurting him. Two weeks later I was able to hug him, two weeks after that I could kiss him chastely without having to be restrained, and now there was just one hurdle left to jump. And I wanted it, wanted him so badly.

"It's 3 o'clock, shall we get started?" Rosalie asked as Edward and I sat side by side on the floor of our new home in Alaska. Emmett jumped up and left the house immediately, yelling a goodbye to Rosalie in his wake. I giggled and Edward rolled his eyes, smiling at me. "Well that was easier than expected."

"Thank you again for doing this for us, Rose. I really – " Rosalie put her hand up to stop me.

"Enough. Both of you stand up." Edward and I jumped to attention, our hands clasped around each other's hands as we giggled together. He laughed more now than I had ever seen in our time together. He was always so happy – it seemed the tense, brooding Edward may have been a thing of the past. "We're keeping this very mature and businesslike. I'm here to help, not to get off on your freaky love fest. As soon as I'm sure Bella isn't going to maul and kill you, I'm out of here."

The last two weeks of strength training had been the most difficult and awkward of all. At first Carlisle insisted on coaching me through touching Edward intimately without hurting his most sensitive places – using phallic-shaped household items. After the first twenty minutes I was giggling so hard, I had to put a stop to it. He wasn't pleased with my lack of maturity but conceded that perhaps a female coach may be more appropriate so he recruited Rosalie. Rosalie and had one on one sessions for the past two weeks, starting with handling very delicate items and working our way up to more substantial things that would more accurately mirror Edward's body. And today was our final course. She'd insisted that Edward be there, that we learn to work through these things together and communicate about our sex life – something that was severely lacking in my human life.

"Ok, first I want to start with you Edward, since we haven't had any courses for you which I think is a big mistake..." she mumbled the last part. Edward turned his attention to Rosalie and forced his smile into a straight line. "The first thing to remember is that Bella is much more durable now then the last time you were…together. She's going to want things a little differently and if I've done my job, she should now have the courage to tell you exactly what she wants, and she should know how to say it properly." Rosalie shot me a look and I hesitated before nodding my head.

Edward looked at me and smiled. "I can't wait to hear what you have to say," he whispered. Of course Rosalie heard and cleared her throat loudly.

"If you have any self-preservation you will not make anymore comments to distract her until it's time," she said, shooting daggers at Edward. His smile left his face immediately and he nodded obediently. "Good. What I'm saying is – and hold on to your prudish Victorian sensibilities because I'm going to be frank about this – she's going to want it harder and rougher." Edward's jaw dropped and he looked down at me, his mouth gaping open. I smiled as she continued, "Judging by the fact that she made it through making love to a vampire as a human I'd imagine that you held back a lot. And knowing how you are, you're going to want to be just as gentle now, but trust me that is not going to cut it. You have to go into this knowing that you're going to have to bend some of your own rules if you want to please your wife. Do you understand?" Rosalie's eyes bored into Edward until he broke his bewildered and slightly frightened eyes from me and looked back at her. He nodded. "Say you understand out loud please."

"I understand," he said softly. Rosalie was enjoying watching him squirm.

"Good. Now Bella, you've had a crash course these last few weeks on the handling of and caring for the male vampire anatomy. Do you have any additional questions?"

"No, I think I'm ready," I said and squeezed Edward's hand. She nodded and smiled.

"Ok good. I know this is weird but per Carlisle, I'm going to be just outside until things get going in here, and even when I leave I will remain within earshot so I can intervene if need be." Edward opened his mouth to protest but she put her hand up. "Don't even bother, Edward, Carlisle is buying me private plane in exchange for handling this very uncomfortable project and there is nothing you can do or say to persuade me otherwise. Would you rather have Emmett doing this job?"

"Good point," Edward muttered and looked down at me, his thumb rubbing the back of my hand. "I think we're ready now." I nodded eagerly in agreement. He smiled and turned to face me, his hand moving to cup the side of my face.

"I love you," I said softly before leaning up on my toes to press my lips to his. His body instantly reacted and his tongue licked along my lips, seeking entrance. I sighed into the kiss as he leaned down to pick me up and pull me up the length of his body. I heard Rosalie leave the room and at last we were completely alone. I pulled away from his lips and he whimpered. "I missed you so much."

Edward smiled against my cheek his eyelashes tickling me. "I missed you, too," he said softly and reclaimed my lips. "I want to go slow and savor this but I don't know if I can."

I pressed my body hard against his and wound my arms tighter around his neck. "I need you so much, I can't go slow." He nodded against me and set me back down on my feet.

"We'll just have to have two second first times then," he said with a grin as he ripped my shirt off of me. I gasped and he grabbed me hard, pressing his body against mine, his tongue in my mouth moving in time with my own. I gripped his hair, remembering to not use my full force like I could when I was a human, instead just tugging at him. He moaned into my mouth and I curled my left leg around his right leg, pressing my need against his thigh. "It's been so long," he murmured and I nodded against his neck, sucking my way down his collarbone. I swear I tried not to ruin his shirt but after I fumbled with the second button, I gave up completely and just shredded it off of him. "That's sexy," he said of my new ability to tear off his clothes. He kissed me again but I pulled back from him let my eyes and hands take stock of his torso.

In the last month we'd been touching each other as much as possible, trying to get the pressure of my hands right, trying to make sure I wouldn't hurt him. We both knew it was silly but as much as we touched, we refused to orgasm again until we could make love. This was much more difficult for Edward, and I was fairly certain he cheated a couple of times, but it made it feel like our honeymoon all over again. The excitement was high and I couldn't wait to be joined with him again. It had been way too long.

"_This_ is sexy," I growled, spreading my hand over the bulge in the front of his jeans. He groaned and rolled his head back as I leaned up on my tiptoes to lick his Adam's apple. I slowly brought my hands to his fly and began to unzip his pants, practicing restraint, practicing taking it slow, practicing not ripping his clothing, but then he leaned down and nibbled on my ear, licking the rim – and that was the end of his jeans. "Sit down," I said softly, kissing his chest. Without the air even moving around him, he was sitting on the couch, smiling up at me. I took my time looking at him: his hair was already in complete disarray from my hands tugging at it, his grin was electric, his chest was heaving, his cock was pressed against his lower stomach, his legs were open and resting lazily against the couch. I couldn't help licking my lips as I stalked towards him.

"Take your pants off," he demanded before I could get to him. Without hesitating I ripped them off with my panties in one flick of my wrist. He chuckled and grinned at me. "You keep surprising me."

I perched myself on his knees and grabbed the back of his head, crushing our lips back together in a fevered kiss, our tongues fighting for dominance, each clutching the back of the other's head. I fought to breathe unnecessarily through my nose. His hands were all over me, moving rapidly from my breasts to my butt to wrapping his arms fully around me and pushing our bodies flush together, his erection trapped between our stomachs. His lips broke from mine and moved down to suck and nibble on my neck and he kept moving until he made it to my breasts. He looked me straight in the eye before baring his teeth and tugging on the taut nub. I screamed and rubbed myself against his dick causing him to growl. I kept my eyes focused on him, trying hard to push the small part of me that wanted to attack him for growling at me like that. I breathed hard and he instantly stopped and moved his lips back to mine.

"I'm here," he said against me. "It's me, I couldn't help it. Stay here," he begged, his words jumbled as he said them into my lips. I rubbed my hands over his shoulders and down his torso, soothing him.

"I'm fine," I said and kissed him before wrapping my hand around his erection. He thrust his hips up at the contact. "Help me, please."

Edward gasped and wrapped his hand around my fingers, "Just a little softer, love," he said against my cheek. I nodded and kissed his cheek before working my way to his ear and tugging on his earlobe as our hands began to work over him. "Fuck Bella, that feels so good," he croaked. "I'm so sorry," his voice sounded tortured as I took the authority to rub my thumb along the head of his dick. His head dropped back and he moaned so loud it shook the windows. I smiled into his neck and repeated the movement.

"What are you sorry for, baby?" I asked as we pumped him.

"I'm sorry I won't last long tonight," he chuckled against me and I pulled back to watch his face contort in bliss. "I want you to stop but I can't let you. This feels so fucking good." He was whimpering and bucking his hips up into our hands. "Your hand isn't as hot anymore, it feels so fucking good. Oh fuck, baby," he yelped as I squeezed him a little tighter and he dropped his head against my shoulder, his breathing coming in quick bursts and he dropped his hand to his side on the couch and let me work him on my own. I kissed his face and slid my other hand down to cup his balls. "Ah, yes!" he moaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he came, his cum no longer ice cold as it coated my hand. I kept rubbing him until he put his hand over mine and twisted our fingers together. His entire body was shaking slightly as I held him in my arms and he was making these nearly inaudible sounds that sounded like my name. I smiled into his shoulder and kissed my way to his ear.

"I love you, thank you for waiting for me." He still couldn't speak so he just nodded against my shoulder. I moved my hands to run my fingers through his hair and rocked him gently.

After a while he suddenly jerked his head back up and grabbed me by the back of the neck and pressed his tongue into my mouth, kissing me in a way he never had. It nearly knocked the wind out of me and my brain actually had to rush to catch up to every sensation that was rocking through my body. He pulled me off of him and laid me down on the couch. "I want to feel all of you," he murmured when he finally broke away from my lips. I nodded and leaned up on my elbows to reclaim his lips. He sank into me, the entire length of his body resting on top of mine. He finally let me feel the full weight of him, though he was still careful not to squish me. From our foreheads to our toes, every perfect line of his body was melding and fusing with mine. He sought my lips again and I explored his mouth; my entire body shook at the intoxicating taste of him.

"I can't wait any longer, Edward. Please," I begged and he grabbed my leg brusquely and hitched it around his waist, keeping the other pinned beneath him. We both reached for his erection at the same time and guided our bodies together. As soon as I felt the tip of him at my entrance I knew I would have passed out if it were possible. And when he pushed into me the world went white. I couldn't see or feel or breathe or think, I was consumed by him, by his warmth, by his humanity. I opened my eyes and I swear for a minute the concerned eyes that looked back at me were green instead of gold, he was human instead of vampire. "It's too much and not enough," when I spoke I sounded far away to my own ears. But then he smiled and chuckled and leaned down to kiss me chastely.

"I know exactly how you feel." His body was shaking against my own shaking form and then he moved and I felt like the earth tilted off its axis. We both groaned together and clutched at each other, loved each other. Our lips joined and that blinding white light returned and I felt like we were completely one. I gasped and wrenched my eyes open to look into his but his were squeezed just as tightly as mine had been.

"Open your eyes, Edward." He complied and we both inhaled at the intensity between us. "Do you feel that?" I asked tentatively and he could only nod. He pushed his body more fully against mine, moving his head to rest on my shoulder. "Make love to me," I whispered in his ear and he moved in and out of me again. I grasped at his shoulders; my nails scratching down his back causing him to howl. "I'm so sorry," I muttered, pulling my nails back. He shook his head.

"No, good pain," he panted as he pushed in and out me. I smiled and slid my nails back up his back and he made that same sound again. "Not fair," he mumbled and we giggled together. He moved his face back to mine and locked our eyes together, his hands moving to grasp me tighter as he moved faster within me. We breathed into each others mouths as we made love. "You feel so good."

I nodded against him in agreement, "You feel so good to. I missed this. God, Edward, I missed this. Please, harder?" My words came out in a jumble but I was beyond caring. "Make me come," I whispered in his ear. He growled again and for a split second my body froze but without skipping a beat I had myself in check. Edward slid his arm under my leg that was around his waist and he pulled it higher against my chest, leaning down to kiss my knee.

"Fuck, Bella, look at us," he said, tilting his head down to look at our bodies joining together. I looked down and clutched tighter onto his shoulders. "Oh, God," he muttered against my lips before moving down to suck on the scar he'd left on my neck.

"Edward, don't stop." He shook his head in defiance; assuring me he would never stop. "You feel so good. So good." My mind was starting to blank again and that blinding white light was bubbling up around me again. I felt an immense pressure starting in my lower abdomen and cascading through my dormant veins, out through my fingers and toes, which were curling into themselves. "It's so much better. I can't believe it!" I yelled as I barreled towards my end.

Edward doubled his speed, going deeper, going faster. My mind was blank except for thoughts of the man on top of me, inside of me, filling me, loving me. He grunted against my lips. "I love you, Bella." The words were so low I knew I wouldn't have heard them as a human. My heart felt like it was beating in my chest again, I felt like the blush was rising to my cheeks. I grabbed his ass brusquely and pushed him deeper into me.

"You're going to make me come so hard, Edward," I cooed into his ear and he thrust into me even harder. I grasped his shoulders as my body started to shudder around him. "Fuck, Edward. So much more. I didn't know," I tried to open my eyes but that blinding light was making it impossible. He kept pushing into me and suddenly I felt like I was falling and the world was shaking and a pair of green eyes were staring at me and something erupted from deep within me. My body convulsed and Edward kept pumping into me.

"That's what I wanted," he said softly into my ear. I didn't know what he was talking about or where he was, but he was everywhere. I was drowning in my orgasm, unable and unwilling to resurface. And then he seized up above me and I felt him come and then he was shaking with me, cradling me, cradling each other. I began to feel my limbs again, and I began checking to make sure I was actually still alive. Edward dropped all of his weight on me and I pulled both of my legs up and around his thighs. His face was buried in my hair, his arms under my back, my fingers rubbing circles onto his flesh. I held him until he stopped shaking and then he finally pulled back and grinned at me, balancing some of his weight off me, his manhood still fully sheathed inside of me.

"I kept thinking I was going to black out," he said softly and leaned in to kiss me softly. I nodded in agreement against his lips.

"Me too. And I swear your eyes kept flickering back and forth between green and gold." He jerked his head back and searched my eyes for a moment.

"At one point I swear yours were brown again. How interesting."

"You and Carlisle can ponder about it later, now's not the time," I said softly and pulled my arms up to circle his neck, bringing his lips back down to mine. He smiled against my mouth. "What did you do to me?"

"Just imagine how amazing our third first time will be," he said against my lips.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...der.

AN: Oh yes, there will be a third first time. Review please!

Also, I'm thinking of posting some of this stuff on Twilighted but I have to get a beta? I don't even know what that is - I'm not well versed in fanfiction lingo. Can someone help? :) Love ya!

**Reviews = Love**


	6. Sigh No More

So... it's been a year and a half since last I updated... sorry about that! I was lacking inspiration but I think I found it in a big big way in this story. Please enjoy and please review.

And I haven't forgotten about the Third First Time. It's still cooking, don't you fret.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I wish I had some of that fat cash...

* * *

I felt her enter behind me, saw her naked form in the black lacquered surface of the piano. I heard her steady breathing, watched her smooth out her hair, heard the soft click of her stilettos as she breezed into the room. I smirked at the memory of her clumsy human form; she would have died before wearing stilettos by choice. But here she was: confident, mature, and sexy as hell.

She breathed my name and I stopped playing and turned on the bench in a flash to face her. "To what do I owe this?" I said with a grin, my hands gripping her hips and pulling her body towards me. Her legs settled between my knees as she stood before me.

"It's your birthday," she said simply, the words rolling off of her tongue and ringing in my ears more lovely than the piano music I'd been playing before she entered the room.

I couldn't help but laugh at her admission. "I haven't celebrated my birthday in over 70 years." The wind moved around her hand as she brought it up to cup the side of my head, her fingers threading into my hair. She lightly tugged my head back and made me look her in the eye, her lip curling up with her smirk.

"Your birth is definitely something to celebrate." She quoted my own words back to me and leaned down to press her lips to mine, her breasts bouncing slightly with her movement.

I clutched her hips in my hands as she stood back to her full height and smiled down at me. I pulled her towards me and pressed my lips to her stomach before speaking against her skin, "And you're my present?" I didn't have to look up at her to hear and feel her head nod above me. I slid my hands up her nude back, then back down to clutch her black-lace boy shorts. "You haven't given me much to unwrap."

Her breath caught in her throat as I slid my fingers under the lace. "You haven't had a birthday in so long I didn't want to overwhelm you." I smirked against her body and pulled back to take in her beautiful smile.

"Open it for me," I challenged, removing my reluctant hands from her body and lounging against the ivory keys of my former lover. She took a step back and hooked her thumbs into the lace without hesitation. She was so graceful, so confident. She was still the girl I fell in love with but she had a righteous air about her that could only come from our true intimacy.

I nearly panted as she slid the lace down her elongated legs, the sound of the lace sliding down her smooth skin almost as enticing as watching the act itself. She righted herself after she stepped out of her panties and twirled them around her finger with a grin. I couldn't help but chuckle as I remembered her failed attempt at a strip tease when she was human, something we both still laughed about.

My laughing immediately subsided when she dropped the fabric into my lap and took another step back to allow my eyes to rake over her. "Are you happy with your gift?" Even after all these years I was still stunned and overwhelmed by her beauty, enhanced by her transformation but still naturally my Bella. The corners of her lips turned up as she watched me digest her. I knew it took everything in her to not ruin my trance with a smart-ass comment and I couldn't help the curve of my lips as I marveled over how well I knew her. My eyes trailed back up her body to her shining golden eyes and her face finally broke into a huge grin followed by a small giggle that she'd tried to repress. "I'm sorry, I'm trying so hard to be serious."

She squealed when I reached out and grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into my lap, kissing her fiercely, her legs kicked up and she squirmed in my arms and we laughed into each other's mouths. "You are everything," I said softly when I finally pulled away from her lips. She stole another kiss then smiled wide and wound her fingers further into my hair. She was soft and warm under my fingers but nowhere near as breakable and exceedingly hot as she once was.

She leaned in and pressed her lips softly to my neck, working her way upwards toward my ear, "I hope I didn't break your concentration," she whispered, "your song was beautiful." I pulled her tighter to my body, her hip grazing my desire and she batted her eyes, an adorable habit that had replaced her ability to blush.

I moved my hand to cup her chin and tilt her head so I could kiss her fully. My hand traveled south until I came in touch with her left breast and she heaved her chest upwards and I nearly broke from happiness. After all this time, Bella was still my favorite instrument. "You know you're always welcome to break my concentration," I breathed against her lips.

In a flash she was straddling my hips on the piano bench, the roughness of my jeans against the softness of her flesh making a delectable soft scratching sound that beckoned a new level of eroticism and one that I first experienced when we were teenagers fooling around in the backseat of the Volvo. She shifted her hips and rocked against my hardness causing my head to fall back and her lips to explore my exposed neck. Her fingers came to the buttons of my shirt and began the slow, torturous undressing that seemed to drag on forever. Her lips followed her hands and her tongue danced down my chest as she exposed my skin to the air. The muscles in my legs all tensed at once as she circled her tongue around my nipple and nibbled it lightly with her teeth. She did it with a small giggle that caused the most sensual feeling jolt through my body. It appeared my baby liked playing me as much as I enjoyed playing her.

Bella pulled my shirttails out of my pants and pushed the fabric off of my shoulders, her lips crashing back to mine as she gyrated her hips into mine. The garment hung at my elbows, neither of us remembering to unbutton the sleeves, neither of us caring about it at this point. I steadied her movements with my hands on her hips and together we found a rhythm that was hard and soft and breathtaking. She breathed shaky breaths into my open lips as I pushed her harder against my cock. "But it's your birthday," she breathed as she realized my intentions to get her off in a way we hadn't done since our first year in college. Somehow the rawness, the sophomoric nature of this act was bringing us both to heights we hadn't seen in years. Her legs wrapped around me, pulling me closer as I braced one hand on the piano wrist guard behind me and used the leverage to push harder against her. She was gasping for air, clasping her fingers around the nape of my neck and panting in between kisses long my jaw, my chin, my parted lips. "Fuck, Edward," she breathed as her body finally shook and slowed against me. She quaked in my arms and I couldn't help feeling smug as I kissed the top of her head, her chin tucked into her chest, her forehead resting on mine.

She crashed her lips to mine before I realized she'd recovered and her hand instantly dove into the front of my pants. I bucked and had to hold onto her to keep from throwing her off of me with the violence of my unexpected movement as she gripped me in her warm hand. I squeezed my eyes closed as she clasped her body around mine, one arm gripping my shoulder as she sucked on my tongue, a preview of her plans for me. Her other hand pulling away from my hard flesh long enough to rip the zipper of my pants open and pull me free. I bucked in her hand again, my head falling back and my elbows hitting the keys behind me as she started at the base of my dick and pulled until she was swirling her fingers lightly around the head. I thought I might black out at the sensations that only her hand could bring and I suddenly wondered why we didn't celebrate my birthday every year. My eyes were screwed shut, focusing all of my wandering attention on the feeling of her hands on me, of her body pressed against mine, of her mouth on mine, her breath mixing with mine, her sighs and gasps meeting mine.

And then she was gone. I heard her movement but I couldn't feel her near me anymore. I opened my eyes and even my heightened eyesight needed a minute to adjust after having my eyes closed so tightly. When the edges came back into focus I was able to see her there, kneeling between my knees, a pleased smile on her face. I moved my hand and caressed her cheek with my thumb. She turned and took my thumb in her mouth and smiled at me around it. Her hands found my tattered pants and pulled them down and off of me as my eyes stayed transfixed on my thumb in her mouth. Every inch of my body felt like it was on fire and I realized too late that I was leaning too heavily on the piano keys and a couple of them snapped beneath me. She giggled around my thumb, which sent shock waves straight to my groin, and she watched as I twitched.

Without invitation or hesitation, she removed my thumb and placed my hand on the back of her head before leaning forward and engulfing the head of my dick in her warm, wet mouth. I bucked again, but she had prepared herself and held my hips down to the bench. Her eyes remained on mine as she worked her mouth down over me until I disappeared deep down her throat. Bella as a human was good at giving blowjobs but Bella as vampire was incomparable. I pushed in a little further and her eyes twinkled, I knew how proud she was that she could do this to me now with no restraint. When she swallowed around me I cursed and jerked and the piano bench moaned at the beating it was taking from my inability to calm my limbs. She pulled me all the way back out of her mouth and kissed away the precum that had collected at my tip before moving back down to swirl her tongue from base to tip, making these little moaning sounds as she went about her work. My hand moved between us to cup my balls but she quickly pushed me away and replaced my hand with her mouth. She sucked and pulled while her other hand went to work on my dick. My head was swimming and I couldn't stop panting like a cartoon dog looking at a pretty girl but I couldn't bring myself to feel self-conscious. Not with Bella. I led her mouth back to my cock and she pushed her self back down around me and I could feel that familiar burning start in my stomach as I watched her bob her head in my lap, watched her eyes never leave mine, watched my wife inflict so much pleasure I almost wanted to beg her to stop. Almost.

"Don't stop," I breathed as I watched her and guided her. It was a ridiculous request and she smiled around me. She literally never had to stop, we could stay like this until the end of days and probably even after. I bucked into her mouth at that thought and when she pushed me to the back of her throat and swallowed again, I was done for. Without warning I came in hard spurts in the back of her throat. "Ohh fuuuck," I yelled so loudly that the windows in the piano room shook and I was thankful yet again that we had no neighbors for miles. My head went cloudy and I sank back against the piano, a cacophony of noise welcoming me back to my former lover's embrace. I couldn't feel my body and there was a ringing in my ears. Bella's mouth was literally the only thing that could incapacitate me. Well, that and her pussy.

When my vision finally returned and my hearing sharpened, I looked down to see my beautiful Bella still on her knees before me, an extremely proud grin stretched across her face. "You okay, baby?" she asked innocently, as if she hadn't just robbed me of coherent thought for a full minute, an impossible feat for our kind. I couldn't help but grin and nod and I saw her swipe her bottom lip with her tongue. I could have come again right then. She stood and sat beside me on the now swaying piano bench and curled into my side, her arm resting across my stomach as I breathed her in, still regaining my composure. "Are you happy with your birthday present?" she asked innocently, looking down at my lap. It was rare that I didn't recover more rapidly and she knew she'd outdone herself.

"There are no words," I breathed. It came out far more sensual than I had anticipated. There truly were no words. And if there were words, I wouldn't be able to express them properly right then anyway. "You're very naughty on my birthday. I like it," I added a minute later. She moved and sat up beside me, her chin on my shoulder as she looked at me.

"I'm naughty all the time," she said with chuckle. She hid her face in her hand after she said it, still sometimes bashful around me. It stirred my arousal in a way I didn't expect.

"That's very true, love. But you're particularly naughty tonight. I really quite enjoy it." She leaned up and kissed me sweetly and I could taste myself on her lips. My arousal burned forth unexpectedly and she giggled against my lips when she felt me against her knee. "We should give the piano a break, darling." I started to stand, fully anticipating bringing her back to our bedroom but she sat still and shook her head with a smile.

In a blink she was sprawled on top of the lacquered surface, her body open and glistening for me, beckoning me. I knew the piano wouldn't withstand the beating it was about to take but I couldn't bring myself to care in the least. I was between her legs before I could finish weighing the pros and cons. I opened her to me, her legs wide and inviting, her stilettos still punctuating her sensuality, bringing my arousal to unseen heights. Without warm up, I licked her slit hard and took my time sucking on her clit, swirling my tongue around her as her hands gripped my hair forcefully and pushed my tongue harder against her. My fingers found her and pushed into her in time with my tongue on her clit. I looked up at her face to see her mouth opened in a silent moan, her eyes fixed on the ceiling before she felt my eyes on her and looked down at me. She convulsed and screamed out when she saw me watching her and I switched my mouth out for my fingers and pushed my tongue in and out of her as my fingers swirled around her clit.

I was so intent on my work that I didn't hear her screaming until she started tapping me on the head insistently. I pulled back and grinned at her, "Yes, love?" I asked with a smirk. Her hand was on her forehead and her eyes were threaded shut. Her chest was heaving and she was swollen and inviting. I didn't want to ever stop. When she didn't answer I moved to dip my head back to her but she shook her finger at me and I sat back confused.

"You have to stop, I might pass out," she finally panted. I chuckled and stalked my way up her body, our feet hitting the piano keys for a moment until I pulled myself all the way up the length of her. Her legs were pinned beneath me, mine were entwined with hers.

"You do realize that's a scientific improbability, don't you?" I asked before kissing her shoulder. She put her hand against my mouth and pushed me away. I waited patiently for her to come back to herself, she hated too much touching when she was this worked up.

"Improbable doesn't mean impossible," she said softly and I couldn't help but chuckle again, my dick rubbing against her thigh with my movement. "You are too fucking sexy for your own good," she groaned as her thigh opened slightly to me, my dick nestling closer to where I wanted to be. Without warning she flipped us over so I was pinned beneath her. I tried to reconcile whether all of that was an act to get me in this position but I decided I didn't care.

Bella straddled my thighs before moving up and positioning herself over me. She slid the head of my dick inside of her and hovered there, gyrating her hips, driving me insane. I wanted to scream, I want to yank her down onto me, I wanted to flip us over and drive into her but more than anything I wanted to see what she had planned for my birthday. My hands found purchase on her hips as she hovered there, swirling her hips, taking me in centimeter-by-centimeter, making my toes curl like it was the first time again. The piano swayed softly below us and I splayed my fingers on the smooth surface as she worked her way down onto me until our hips met and we both released the breath we were holding. She bent forward, her hair cascading around her face, enveloping us in our own little cocoon. She pressed her lips to mine as she slowly began to rock her hips against mine. The frenzy was over, she was making love to me, making my head spin, making me breathe her in and hold her to my chest and swallow her moans. "Happy birthday, my darling," she breathed against my lips before swirling my tongue with hers, her hips circling at the same pace. My hands wove into her hair, holding her mouth tightly against mine as my hips met her measured thrusts. One hand slowly roamed the expanse of her smooth back, coming to rest on her ass, pushing her harder down onto me. She yelped and bit my lip before sucking on it.

"You feel amazing," I said against her lips, pulling her hair back from her face, looking her in the eyes as we moved together. She sat all the way up and pushed her hair over her shoulders as she picked up her pace slightly. Watching her moving over me, her breasts bobbing with her movement, her hair cascading around her shoulders, my eyes fixed on the point where we were joined was almost too much. I missed having her wrapped around me, but I did enjoy the view. She threw her head back and bit her lip in concentration as she moved over me and my fingers dug into her thighs as I watched myself disappearing inside of her. Her hands went into her own hair and I was mesmerized by the sight before me.

She leaned forward again, but kept herself propped up by her outstretched arms, her hands gripping into my shoulders as she fucked me. Her movements were still slow and sensual but I could sense she was getting close. It was staggering to see her like this, taking what she wanted, using my body for her pleasure. She knew this is what I wanted, to watch her come undone on top of me. My heart swelled at that realization and I gripped her thighs, angling her hips so her clit rubbed against me perfectly with every one of her strokes. Her eyes flew open and she looked down at me. She was so close, I could feel it, I could see it, I could sense it. Our bodies were so in tune I could read all of the signs. Her lip was starting to quiver, her left eyebrow shot up in surprise, her pussy began tightening around me, her breathing was becoming more erratic, and her eyes never left mine. "Fuck me," she breathed and I sat up at the invitation and wrapped my arms tightly around her, bucking my hips up to meet hers. She was so close; she needed me to finish this for her. I pushed myself up to meet her as she pushed down, still keeping our movements slow but more fierce now than they had been. She rolled her head back and I took the opportunity to attach my lips to her neck, licking and sucking my way to the place my teeth had pierced her human flesh and my venom had repaired it. As soon as I kissed her there, she shuddered and came around me. It wasn't a screaming orgasm but I knew it was intense by the way her eyes screwed so tightly shut and her mouth gaped open and her body slumped against me.

I held her while she recovered, rocking her against me, her body clenching and unclenching around my still hard cock. I wanted to come but I didn't want this to end. I turned us over, still connected, while she came back to earth and smiled up at me. "Fuck that was good," she said and caressed my face. I nodded and kissed her palm before moving inside of her. She grinned and closed her eyes as I began to move in and out of her again, the piano swaying below us. After a few thrusts, she came fully back into herself and gripped at my shoulders and I picked up my pace and pushed into her with longer and more deliberate strokes, keeping a moderate pace. "Yes," she moaned and her hands moved down the expanse of my back and to my ass where she pushed me harder into her. We groaned together and she raised her knees to her chest, giving more access to push further inside of her.

I reached over her and grabbed the edge of the piano as my strokes picked up and pulled one of her legs over my shoulder, the heel of her other stiletto digging into my back in the sexiest fucking way. I kept my mouth attached to hers as much as I could as I pushed myself in and out of her, her breathing picking up as we both barreled towards another release.

"Fuck," I said as I pushed myself up and pulled her other leg over my shoulder too. "You're so amazing," I said before crashing my lips back to hers. Her chest heaved off of the piano and my fingers began to splinter the wood that I was leveraging to get more speed, more access to her. I pushed in and out of her harder and harder, the sound of the wood splintering a dull sound compared to the sounds we were both making, the screams of our lovemaking, the groans and moans of satisfaction found only in each other. The lid of the piano finally giving way as we crashed a level and her back hit the strings below the splintered wood. The angle we became wedged in gave me more access to her and we both groaned at the feeling of me going even deeper inside of her, the humor of the moment completely lost on both of us. I moved one hand from the edge of the piano and gripped her breast as I leaned back to watch myself disappear inside of her, then reappear, the sight temporarily entrancing me and causing me to ignore the telltale signs that she was on the verge of another orgasm.

I wanted to follow her this time. I picked her up and moved her body to a less tattered part of the platform and pulled her legs back up around me, pushing her heels into the small of my back as I focused on her. "Come with me," she breathed as I huffed into her mouth, my hair falling into my eyes as I watched her. The piano creaked below us as I fucked her harder, her fingers digging into my ass again, beckoning me towards my end. "I need you to come with me." I looked into her eyes and crushed my lips to her, my hips crashing against hers again and again. Her moans were leading me home and my stomach tightened as I felt her begin to tighten around me. My foot found purchase on the keys as I searched for more leverage and the keyboard buckled under the pressure and detached from the frame with a clatter to the floor. "Oh my God, Edward. Right there!" I didn't stop my movements; I couldn't if I wanted to.

My Bella gripped my hair in her hands, tugging my face back down to hers to fuck my mouth with her tongue in time with what my cock was doing to her. It was incredibly erotic and that burning in my stomach was back and then my balls were tightening and my whole vision went white as I came violently inside of her. From what sounded like miles away I could hear her scream my name and felt her body spasm around my dick, milking me. Fireworks and stars can't describe what it's like to come inside of Bella. It's everything.

We shuddered against each other, staring intently into each other's eyes as we came back to ourselves. She licked her lips deliciously and then I licked her lips out of jealousy that her tongue got to taste those lips so freely. She ran her hand across my forehead and pushed my hair out of my face as I twitched inside of her and leaned my face down to kiss her fully.

And then without warning we were on the floor, tangled in a mess of limbs and the rubble that had once been my grand piano. She looked at me with fear in her eyes at my reaction but all I could do was howl with laughter. She started laughing too and I slipped out of her and helped her up and out of the debris, brushing stray wood chunks off her as she leapt out of the mess.

We laughed and I held her to me, eventually sliding down the opposite wall as we kissed fiercely in the afterglow. I started getting excited again but I knew my baby and I knew she'd want to feed before we got going again. She'd want her strength up for the next round.

"I'm sorry about your piano," she said against my shoulder as I held her tightly to me. I laughed and shook my head, my hand smoothing out her hair.

"Don't worry about it, love. It was about time anyway, we've only gone through three since your change." She giggled and hid her face in my chest, kissing me softly before returning her eyes to mine.

"It's a good thing that the good sexing was only part of your present. I already ordered you a new piano." I grinned at her and dipped my head to kiss her fully.

"You had this whole thing planned, you dirty girl," I teased, gripping her sides. She was very proud of herself as she nodded and looked back towards the mangled mess of wood across the room. "I love you. Thank you for my birthday presents."

She turned her face to mine and kissed me softly, her lips ghosting against mine. "I love you, too," she said simply. We smiled at each other before she pressed her lips more insistently against mine.

* * *

**Reviews = Love**


End file.
